


Team PYNC

by vase



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, On Hiatus, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of Beacon’s history there has never been a team brought together by such a haphazard set of twists in fate. But when Pyrrha arrives one year early, Yang sits in just the right age bracket, Neo looks for a place to hide and Coco just waltzes in, these four will come together to form, Team PYNC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Beacon

Pyrrha looked upon the sleek multi-pronged silver airship. She hovered near the back of the crowds, hiding her trepidation behind a practiced smile. Soon the red-headed warrior would be on her way to the prestigious Beacon academy. Possibly the most elite school for training Aura users into Huntresses and Hunters to fight the ever-present threat posed by the Creatures of Grimm.  
  
It had been a long standing desire of Pyrrha’s to attend this academy. Far away from her home and hopefully her reputation as the Mistral tournament Champion. ‘ _I never should have let Mr Platinum know so soon_ ,' she thought. Unconsciously brushing the jade in her golden tiara in an effort to conceal her face without looking like she was trying to hide. Her manager had been badgering her with questions about her desired academy for months, but Pyrrha had managed to keep tight lipped, fearing exactly this situation. And it had worked, right until a fateful interview where she mentioned wanting to attend Beacon as a mere aside.  
  
Within a week Mr Platinum had managed to haggle her way into the academy a whole year early, an honour to be sure. ‘ _But why did it have to happen to me?_ ’ She sighed, following the other students as they strode up the ramp and into the ship proper. Out of the corner of her eyes Pyrrha saw a tall blonde girl in brown leather shorts and jacket burying a much smaller girl wearing a red cape in what looked like a bone crushing hug.  
  
‘ _How sweet_ ,’ She mused, quenching any potential feelings of jealousy before they could form. The entire idea of attending school so far away had been to get away from her intimidating reputation. Maybe actually manage to sneak under the radar and make some friends like that girl had without her reputation weighing it down.  
  
‘ _But I already have a fair number of sharks circling me_ ,’ She acknowledged. More than a few Beacon hopefuls had approached her, some wanting autographs and pictures to whom Pyrrha had offered her restrained enthusiasm.  _No reason to be rude, never be rude_. But while that was relatively harmless others had been fishing for information or a deal. Whether for an alliance or some slip up that would make her easier to deal with should they end up on opposite sides, the end result was the same. She was just Pyrrha Nikos, Tournament Champion, never Pyrrha Nikos the fellow student. No one at this school was going to treat her like just another girl.  
  
Once they were on the ships main observation deck Pyrrha moved out of sight out of sight an tried to appear as small and unobtrusive as possible. Not as easy feet when nearly six foot and bedecked in red cloth and gold armor as well as having one’s face plastered all over cereal boxes. ‘ _Why did I ever agree to that_?’  
  
When the would be Huntress heard a set of boots stomping up behind her she prepared herself for another exchange, forcing another smile on her face just in case they were friendly. ‘ _Though given how loud they are this is probably to intimidate me. Aren’t we meant to be classmates not tournament competitors_?’  
  
But Pyrrha found herself thrown off balance by a single light clap upon her shoulder as the blonde she’d observed earlier spun around her in a single smooth motion and leaned up against the viewing deck bars. "Sup I'm Yang and you are?" She offered with a cocksure grin that showed off her sparkling white teeth.  
  
"Pyrrha Nikos," she replied uncertainly. “It’s a pleasure,” Pyrrha amended quickly.  
  
She waited for the recognition which… sort of arrived. Yang’s eyes widened a little before she fell back into her relaxed stance and offered the redhead a thumbs up. “Oh the girl who got in early, congrats on that. Say got any kid siblings? No?” Pyrrha hadn’t even had the chance to respond. “Well get a load of this sweetie pie!”  
  
And with that Pyrrha found collage of images being forced down her eyes sockets by the other girls wide open scroll. The pictures were of Yang and a much smaller girl in a black red trimmed dress and red cloak. ‘ _They were sisters_?’  
  
Zeroing in on the largest image Pyrrha tried to soak in every detail with her usual level of focus. The smaller girl had a sort of shy uncertainty that carried over even in the picture as she leaned in on herself. Though the tiny smile that bloomed on her cheeks was clear to see and Pyrrha would admit endearingly cute. While what Pyrrha assumed was Yang’s natural voraciousness carried across even in a still image as she wrapped her arm around her younger sisters shoulders and grinned. Both of them held up their fingers 'V' for victory sign.  
  
The Scroll's normally see through screen hummed and Pyrrha noticed over a dozen images of the same girl below and what she could only assume would be dozens more after. Unaware or uncaring to Pyrrha’s somewhat stunned state, Yang continued her explanation with what sounded almost like a squeal. “Her names Ruby, ain't she the cutest? She's studying at Signal, and with our uncle Qrow's help will probably get in two years early, I'm so proud of her!”  
  
Sticking out a black gloved hand that Pyrrha took the two girls exchanged a strong gripped handshake before Yang slipped away with an over the shoulder wave. “Welp nice meeting you, but I gotta go, later babe." Unbidden a shy and genuine smile crept it’s way onto Pyrrha’s face. ‘ _Maybe Beacon won’t be so bad_.’ In the background she heard Yang cry out to some other girl she was most likely accosting with pictures, “Hey pint size!”  
______________________________________________  
  
Neo wandered amongst the observation deck, the only deck students were allowed on for the duration of their trip. Her eyes constantly travelling and shifting across her would be classmates. Every weapon, motion, sound was list and catalogued away as she grinned. Never staying in one spot long enough to warrant attention. Neo made sure her foot falls were silent, so much so that few even managed to acknowledge her presence as they talked, boasted and looked out at the city line in wonderment.  
  
Neo spotted yet another Beacon hopeful who she’d yet to fully take in. The girl was dressed in a cocoa-coloured long shirt with a dark brown corset. With dark brown trousers and two sets of bullet belts around her waist and a surplus of jewelry. ‘ _Primarily long distance, fast, agile and reliant on a gun, large round so it’s in the bag_.’ Neo deduced. And the girl in question did indeed have a bag. A large black one draped over her back but ready to be swung around to her front if the straps were anything to go by. ‘ _Transformation most likely_.’  
  
Just as Neo planned to move onto analysing her next student the girl turned around. Her dark shades glinting in the reflected sun light as something about Neo caught her attention.  
  
“Hey we have the same necklaces!” She cried, throwing her arms wide as if greeting an old friend. Having seen that gesture used by someone else, Neo had a sudden desire to make sure her pockets hadn’t been picked.  
  
“I bought these babies from a Schnee jeweller just before Beacon,” She explained, curling the sparkling pieces of black and silver around the tip of her finger. “Sort of a reward for passing the test you know? Not that my mom agreed, said I was wasting money. How about you, where’d you get yours?”  
  
Neo kept her smile rigidly in place and gave an over the top shrug,  _‘I took them of some woman I saw._ ’  
  
Pulling back a little the girl said more casually, “Don’t know? Were they a gift?”  
  
‘ _Yes from me, to me,_ ’ she recalled Roman once saying.  
  
“Are you ignoring me or just freaking mute?” The boquete wearing brunette scoffed, before her entire posture went rigid as she stared at Neo in horrified fascination.  
  
Smirking a little she gave the girl a slow deliberate nod.  
  
“Oh, crap,” she deadpanned. “Sorry that’s not what I, uh yeah, sorry. I just gotta go and check on my bags,” She said. With each word she moved one step further away until she had retreated to the other side of the airship.  
  
Before Neo could return to her previous task she was once again interrupted. “Hey pint size!” A feminine voice called out. It didn't take Neo more than a second to determine that call had indeed been intended for her. Typical really. Not that she was particularly bothered by her height, and other people’s opinion were less than dirt, but that didn’t make the current scenario any less irritating. Leading the Neapolitan-colored haired girl to roll her eyes and spin around to avoid facing the intrusion. Maybe ignoring it would make it go away?  
  
When two heavy boot steps approached behind her Neo realized she was indeed not getting through this cruise without at least one more interruption to put down. ‘ _Nothings been going right recently has it?_  '  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yang wandered up to the small white jacketed girl with the Neapolitan colored hair. She vaguely remembered seeing her somewhere before but couldn’t quite place it. Under other circumstances she might not have cared but she was wanting for company and it was never too soon to know new faces. Most of the people she deemed friends hadn’t made it into Beacon or hadn’t even tried and the few she did know were more acquaintances than anything. ‘ _But it's no different than what I tell Ruby, all the people around you are just friends waiting to be made!_ ’  
  
The fact that approaching someone short by shouting out pint-size might be counter intuitive had not occurred to Yang. The thought ddid spring to mind when the girls umbrella that had been silently resting on her shoulder popped open right in her face.  
  
“Woah, no reason for the cold shoulder there,” she said. Hands folding behind her back Yang spun around the girl to face her properly. What immediately jumped out where her eyes, the moment she saw them they flashed pink but fading to a deep brown. ‘ _Not many people can do that!_ ’  
  
Offering a friendly smile she gave a little bow and a wink in the hopes of un-ruffling any feathers her friendly call might have left in disarray. “Nice to meet you, names Yang Xiao Long.”  
  
At that the girls eyes widened for a brief moment, flashing white before falling back into their more normal brown and the girl nodded, returning Yang’s bow with a grandiose one of her own.  
  
“Guessing you’ve heard of me?”  
  
At that the girl smirked.  
______________________________________________________  
  
Neo had indeed heard that name. The Xiao Long girl had been getting herself quite the reputation recently, not for anything good or even ' _bad_ ’ by normal standards. That name was now associated with a blonde brawler who circuited underground fighting pits and gambling dens. As well as bars and clubs connected to criminals looking for information on a mystery women.  
  
The girls destructive antics were still fairly low key which might explain the fact she was still breathing. ' _Or the fact practically no criminal can use Aura competently._ ' If the underground wasn’t in such a chaotic mess at the moment it was possible someone would have tried to deal with her. ‘ _Though that’s hardly a guarantee, none of them work as well as Roman and I_.’ Under better circumstances Neo might have had to deal with Yang herself but with things as they were no one could reach her to make such a request.  
  
“Guessing you’ve heard of me?”  
  
Neo offered the other girl a smirk and nodded.  
___________________________________________________  
  
With a flourish Yang chuckled and said, “Well I guess my illustrious reputation precedes me if a nice girl like you knows me.”  
  
Putting on a faux scandalised face the girl rolled her eyes, popping down her umbrella and folding her arms. It was then that Yang noticed her rigid almost military like posture the girl had that made her look ready to fight or jump at any moment.  _'Kind of like..._ ' It was probably nothing but interesting to note.  
  
“Sorry Neapolitan, I of all people should know big things can come in small packages,” she said, winking and hoping the girl didn’t take her good natured joking to heart.  
  
At the name though the ice-cream girls eyebrows rose and she brought her gloved hands together in a little fairy clap.  
  
“No way, did I guess your name right on the first try?!”  
________________________________________________________  
  
Holding up her index finger and thumb Neo spread them wide then brought them closer together. Watching in hidden amusement at the comical look of confusion on the blondes face. ‘ _One and two and_ -’  
  
“Neo, right, I got it that time didn’t I?” Neo nodded.  
  
Yang pumped her fist into the air and cheered, “Yes! Whoever came up with that is a damn genius.”  
  
Before their little tit for tat could continue the voice of Professor Goodwitch echoed around the metal chamber and the blonde instructors hologram appeared by the windows. “Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.”  
  
With that the mighty airship began its descent and Yang disappeared towards the view windows, seemingly to take picture with the rest of the class, giving neo a quick wink before leaving.  
  
Neo gave the oncoming school a quick peek from behind the throng of students when a small gap appeared, it was just as she imagined. ‘ _Fortified, isolated and filled with high level Hunters and Huntresses. The perfect place to lay low in plane sight_.’  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The Metal ramp descended with a hiss of released air. Coco’s heel’s struck the ramp with a clang as she disembarked the airship. She pushed her dark sunglasses up against her face as her feet finally touched the ground. She split off from the growing gaggle of Beacon hopefuls to take in the sight of what would be her home for the next few semesters.  
  
Beacon was large, that was Coco’s first impression. Growing Up in the middle of the city she thought she knew big but Beacon was a whole other kind of huge. They’d been deposited on wide avenue surrounded by wide hilly planes, trees and grassy knolls. In the centre of it all were the Beacon towers. Easily standing as tall as a skyscraper they rose up in an elegant almost defiant stance against the clouds. The white stone contrasting magnificently against the blue sky.  
  
‘ _It’s even more awesome in person_!’  
  
Taking up a leisurely gait Coco strolled towards the grand white towers and her soon to be home.  
_________________________________________________  
  
Pyrrha made her way into the glass-domed Beacon Amphitheater, mamking it a point to linger behind the other students who were more than enthusiastic enough to push ahead. Here was where her pamphlet said they’d be receiving an address by Headmaster Ozpin himself. As she stepped through the doors into a sea of hopeful and eager faces Pyrrha took in the grand place.  
  
Surrounding the wide open area that the students gathered were raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a stage. Upon which the dark suited and silver haired Professor Ozpin stood rigidly, coolly regarding his students, left hand resting on his cane. The sheer abundance of grey metal and dim lighting left an almost gloomy atmosphere Pyrrha thought as she hovered near the door and looked into the crowds.  
  
There were some advantages to being tall, Pyrrha felt; the first one that might occur were the advantages in reach, whether it be for a fight or using a cupboard. And though it came with it’s fair share of drawbacks, a difficulty dodging in close quarters being easily noticed by reporters and so on. Pyrrha felt no compunction against using her height and the added inches her heels gave her when the mood took her.  
  
‘ _Where is she, where is she?_ ’ Pyrrha wondered, thinking back to Yang’s friendly attitude on the flight over. Perhaps it was all an act but Pyrrha liked to think the blonde’s total disinterest and lack of fear in her fame was genuine.  
  
It was in Pyrrha’s tip toed spiralling that she finally spotted the blonde strutting into the theatre, talking to thin air… odd. “Yang?” She called out uncertainly. The blonde spun around to face her with what Pyrrha guessed was her customary devil may care grin and gave her a languid wave.  
  
“Yo Pyrrha, let me introduce you to-” Yang froze as she gestured to her empty side and her eyes bugged out. She checked under each of her arms and spun around in a circle as if tracking a mouse running along her clothes, before finally turning back to Pyrrha and shrugging. “Damn that girl can move. So enjoy the flight over?”  
  
“Indeed, it was splendid,” she said, hating how her voice fell into the perfectly controlled dulcet tone that was meant to make her more appealing. ‘ _Do I even remember my own voice_?’  
  
“So any guesses what Ozpin will say?”  
  
“I think we’re about to find out,” Pyrrha said as the bespectacled headmaster approached the centre of the stage. Professor Goodwitch was there as well, barely a foot behind him.  
  
Ozpin coughed lightly into the standing microphone and in a dry old voice said, “I’ll… be frank. You all believe you are here because you are unique, special. Each of you has been granted a rare opportunity. One that has come at the expense of many others who shared your ambitions and thoughts. Tomorrow you will be tested, for some it will be the next step in a long and arduous journey to hone their skills and master their craft. But for many others it will be their last step. It is up to each of you to ensure that you continue to push forward.”  
  
Without another word Ozpin turned and walked away, not so much as sparing the confused students a glance even as a few scattered and awkward few tried to applaud.  
  
Just as quiet muttering began to break out amongst the student body Professor Goodwitch took mic and spoke. Her voice was firm and commanding. “All Beacon applicants will now receive their orientation and then follow me to the cafeteria before bed.”  
_________________________________________________  
  
“We don’t even get to see our rooms yet? And where's all my stuff?!” Coco cried at the clearly not intimidated Professor Goodwitch.  
  
After disembarking the ship and receiving a lacklustre speech from the Headmaster they’d been given the tour. The classrooms, changing rooms, rocket lockers where they sealed away their weapons, before finally being fed, admittedly good cafeteria food for dinner. Now they'd all been sent to a big empty room and given their choice of a futon or a sleeping bag. ‘ _Complete with a pillow_!’ Coco recited in sarcastic silence, blowing a lock of brown hair from her eyes.  
  
Sliding her silver spectacles up on her pointed nose Professor Goodwitch glared down at Coco. “Miss Coco,” she stressed. “You will find yourself reunited with you belongings tomorrow before the initiation and you will be shown to your rooms if you pass said initiation.”  
  
“Hn, of course I will, just make sure it’s all waiting for me when I beat the school record alright?” She said before sauntering off with the sleeping bag and the pyjamas they removed from her belongings. ‘ _Does that mean they went through our bags? Gross_.’  
  
So far her first day at Beacon was not turning out as Coco had hoped, first trying to make small talk with the mute hatchling had failed, ‘ _Like I was supposed to know she couldn’t talk._ ’ Then their baggage had been hidden and everyone was expected to share a floor for a bed before a test first thing in the morning.  _‘Reading about it and the reality are totally different_.’ She thought.  
  
That wasn’t to say she was displeased at getting into Beacon, though given her background it was sort of expected. Coco unconsciously repositioned herself under the ghost weight of her gun satchel only to find her stalwart companion still distressingly absent. ‘ _Why even put it in a bag if people are going to make me dump it in some locker? My baby is expensive, she needs to be cleaned and oiled and properly cared for_!’  
  
Trudging through the ballroom with her sleeping bag under arm Coco continued to ruminate on just how annoying her first day had been. ‘ _Then again nothings gone right since mum cut me off, learn responsibility my_ -’ The brunette found herself distracted mid-tirade by some of her fellow students. Scattered throughout the room there were more than a few show offs; boys and girls stretching exaggeratedly or flexing their muscles. It was not surprising to see each of those people also were wearing as little as possible.  
  
Coco gave off a low whistle, tilting up her sunglasses as she eyed some of her future classmates. Pyjama bottoms generally weren’t great for showing off one’s ass but the soon to be Beacon students seemed to be pulling it off with aplomb.  
  
She would have thought most of the best spots had been taken but there was a nice little berth near a small back door and window held by a small girl in dark form fitting bed clothes and no one else. ‘ _Hope she doesn’t mind some company, I like a lot of space_.’  
  
Strolling up behind the girl Coco saw her floor-mate had her back to her, seemingly taken with her scroll. “Save me a spot?” Coco joked as she approached. The girl shrugged and Coco repressed a sigh, ‘ _what is it with everyone and the silent treatment_.' Not noticing the umbrella hanging from the girls wrist Coco gave her a friendly pat on the back side. Well, it’s what Coco deemed friendly.  
  
“Name’s Coco how’ya doin?”  
  
Coco was taken aback by the girls sudden twist and found her stomach dropping ever so slightly, it was the mute girl from before. ‘ _Oh crap._ ’  
  
The smaller Huntress gave Coco an obvious once over before shrugging and smirking at her as if to say ‘ _really_?’  
  
“You’re that girl from earlier. Listen about before I didn’t know-" Coco started only to find the tri-haired girls hand waving her away like she was a fly. ‘ _Seriously_!?’  
  
Sighing in exasperation Coco straightened her beret and said. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier but there’s pretty much no space left and you’ve got plenty. How did you get this much room to yourself anyway?” Coco gestured around the wide circle. Surrounding the two were a number of clearly bunched up students eyeing them both warily.  
  
The girl’s umbrella popped open, almost knocking Coco over before resealing itself and slipping back into it’s owners arms.  
  
“I see. So” Coco said, leaning over the smaller girl, hands resting on her hips. “Think you can intimidate me?” Her opponents crooked grin was almost unnerving but their stand off was interrupted by Goodwitch. “Lights off, candles out, and Scrolls down!”  
  
“Guess we’ll have to settle this another time,” Coco said. Kicking over her sleeping bag, it popped open and rolled out in one of the nice empty spaces. As the lights began to fade Coco slipped into the surprisingly comfortable sleeping bag, she made it a point to shove off one of the people the tiny one had chased off. “I earned this spot you didn’t,” she hissed.  
  
Exactly how the other girl had snuck her umbrella weapon is was still beyond Coco, but she guessed there was something to be said for innocuous designs. ‘ _Maybe I can have mine even smaller, it'll be pricey though_.’ She noticed the tri-colored girl still had her scroll out, just switched to night mode and half hidden beneath her pillow.  
  
Snorting, Coco spread out as much as she could in her well earned spot. ‘ _Day one at Beacon wasn’t everything I ever dreamed_.’  
  
The cracking of a riding crop and a sudden whoosh of air caught her attention as the other girls scroll flew into the air. Goodwitch stood over her and said, “Scrolls down,” before marching off. ‘ _I take it back, this is just fine and I bet tomorrow will be even better_.' Arms folded behind her head Coco grinned up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the day she got her own team after all, and all the Lien and missions that came with it.


	2. The Emerald Forest Part 1: A Rip Roaring Good Time!

Sleep had come relatively easily to Pyrrha. Part of training at her old academy had involved getting used to spartan conditions and she liked to think she’d done well in that class. Yang, whom she had managed to stay around that evening had been similarly comfortable. Stretching out on her futon and drifting off with ease after sending her sister some half a dozen messages.  
  
Pyrrha smiled at the thought of the other girl as she rolled up her own futon. She was certain now that Yang was entirely genuine in her total lack of care about Pyrrha’s fame. Some Of that might have come from the blondes admittedly impressive... self esteem. But it never felt unfriendly or disrespectful like so many others she’d encountered. Yang’s friendly but boisterous attitude had even allowed her to take the lead at the cafeteria the night before and kept the constant fawning or nervousness from getting to their table mates. ‘ _Though that story about wandering into a pit fighting arena might have been a good distraction as well. It was so, fascinating_.’  
  
Yang’s yawn alerted Pyrrha to her awakening and she glanced over at the up turned and crinkled quilt as the blonde roll off the mat and stretched.  
  
“Morning… haaahh, Pyrrha,” she mumbled out between yawns.  
  
Chuckling slightly the warrior replied, “Good morning Yang, did you sleep well?”  
  
“Not bad,” She replied. Cracking her neck from left to right before jumping to her feet and running both hands through her blonde locks. “You?”  
  
“Quite well,” Pyrrha said.  
  
“You have ten minutes to pack up. Twenty minutes to shower and change. Then half an hour for breakfast,” Goodwitch called out from the doorway. There was a small collection of poorly to neatly rolled up futons and sleeping bags piling up under her judgemental gaze.  
  
“Only twenty minutes, time to book it!” Yang said, rolling up her futon like she did it every days and wrapped the attached cords together in a blur.  
  
She turned towards Pyrrha and grinned, “Coming?”  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Despite their rush the two girls found themselves to be some of the last into Beacon’s gargantuan cafeteria. Eager and nervous applicants spread out across the room digging into the food prepared for them. Pyrrha had chosen a relatively simple simple dish, a fruit salad with a side of waffles. She’d made it a point to get as far away from the package of Pumpkin Pete’s cereal as she could, after spinning the box around of course.  
  
Yang on the other hand had chosen a very meaty breakfast. Sausages, bacon, beef, and pretty much anything and everything with protein then she’d lathered them all in syrup, oil and salt. “Ooh there’s a spot,” Yang pointed out, balancing a single tray on her head, a jug of milk in one hand and a second plate of snacks in the other. Pyrrha had offered to help but Yang apparently found the idea of needing help comical. She'd even suggested juggling them all to make it a challenge.  
  
Pyrrha made to look where the blonde was pointing and saw a mostly empty table barring two girls. A brunette wearing a dark beret as well as brown and black clothes. She was speed eating her way through a parfait while seemingly ignoring a shorter girl in white with hair like Neapolitan ice cream who looked rather displeased to be there at all. Pyrrha shrugged good naturedly and followed Yang’s lead.  
  
“Morning Neo, mind if we sit here?” Yang asked. Idly she noticed there was an extremely wide berth around the tri-colored girls table.  
  
Neo turned and regarded her speculatively for a moment before shrugging. Accepting the invitation Yang sat down next to her and Pyrrha sat across from her.  
  
“Neo, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Neo, aaaannd?” Yang gestured somewhat helplessly towards the brunette who was glancing between her nearly finished meal and her scroll. Yang could just barely make out what looked like weapons pieces and some upside gibberish about space containment. “Hello?” She tried again, not noticing Neo’s snort of distaste.  
  
“Its a pleasure to meet you Neo,” Pyrrha said just as the brunette finally pulled herself from her scroll and looked out at them from behind dark sunglasses.  
  
At Spotting Pyrrha the brunette’s eyebrows rose up above her glasses, she said, “Heeeey, Punkin Pete. I didn’t know you were coming here!”  
  
Yang couldn't stop herself, she saw the dumbstruck look on Pyrrhas face and cracked up. “Hahaha! Sorry, Pyrrha, heh, but that was funny, kind of sad I didn’t think of it.” At the other end of the table Coco smirked while Neo hummed indifferently.  
  
Pyrrha’s smile was awkward but kind of, happy, Yang hoped anyway. The girl was friendly but an almost sad mix of restrained manners and awkwardness that reminded the blonde of Ruby. “Haha, not at all, I don’t think anyone's ever thought of that one before.”  
  
“Really? Come on, that’s like the first thing you say,” The brunette said. “Anyway names Coco, charmed, honoured, I’m sure you're all both," she smirked.  
  
‘Ooh I like this one,’ Yang decided. Digging her fork into three rashers of bacon and slipping the crispy sweet treat into her mouth.  
  
"So are you a friend of Neo's?" Pyrrha asked innocently.  
  
The speed at which the conversation died could be compared to the lifespan of someone who had enraged a dive bombing Nevermore  
  
‘We’ve… met,” Coco said neutrally, to which Neo shrugged again before grinning at Yang.  
  
Flicking her head to the side Yang looked to Neo and said, “Clarification?”  
  
“She’s a mute,” Coco interrupted.  
  
“I know,” Yang said.  
  
Neo grinned smugly and motioned towards Coco and then herself. She bent her hand over so the palm faced her and made a small talking motion while using her left hand to finger her jewelry. Then she pointed at herself and the talking motion grew twice and large before clamming shut and Neo clicked her fingers.  
  
“Right so Coco wanted to talk to you about Jewelry, but got angry when she thought you were ignoring her. Then she found out you don’t talk and sort of wandered off?” Neo clapped.  
  
Why were Pyrrha and Coco just staring at her like that?  
  
“What?”  
  
Pyrrha recovered first and coughed into her hand. “Nothing Yang. Regardless it seems you two just got off on the wrong foot and this is hardly the time to hold grudges would say. We are all meant to be taking the test together after all.”  
  
Neo rolled her eyes and tapped her umbrella twice, firmly against the ground. Yang was almost certain she heard the sound of metal scraping on metal.  
  
Yang nodded and said, “I heard it was a contest as well. But Pyrrha does have a point, we should all be getting along we might be in the same teams after all, so let bygones be bygones!”  
  
“I can work with that if you can,” Coco said amicably, offering Neo her right hand. Somehow Yang felt that was a hilariously dangerous decision to make but couldn't quite put her finger on why. Neo gave the other girl a quirked sort of look but eventually returned her shake ‘very’ lightly.  
  
“So, Coco, what are you working on ?” Pyrrha asked, gesturing to the girls scroll as she brought up a spoon of yoghurt and fruit to her mouth.  
  
Coco’s grin grew mighty and large as she held up a diagram for a positively monstrous Gatling Gun.  
  
“That’s yours!?” Yang asked, she loved her Ember Cacilia no question but she could appreciate fire-power when she saw it. Ruby would positively be drooling!  
  
“It’s my baby! Specially designed by the best of the best, and I’m looking to make some upgrades!”  
  
Strangely enough Neo leaned in with a, Yang would not call it friendly, but not unfriendly smile on her face and gave Coco a 'go-on' motion, to which the brunette happily obliged.  
  
The rest of breakfast was filled mostly with talk of weapons and casual joking. It was surprisingly relaxed given what was to come.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Coco punched the last digit into the holographic green light pad of her grey locker and heard the satisfying sound of it opening with a swish. In an instant she bundled up her beloved gun bag into her arms. She ran her hands across every crevice and smooth alloy to make sure they hadn’t damaged her poor baby.  
  
“Happy to have it back?” Yang asked from behind her.  
  
As it turned out Pyrrha and Neo’s lockers were somewhere near the other end of the locker room. Granted they knew the tiny girl had managed to sneak her weapon passed the school detections but appearances had to be kept.  
  
Spinning around Coco grinned, throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder she let it fall into it’s customary place on the small of her back. “Of course, I finally got my baby back and the chance to test on some Grimm! So what about you Yang? You seem to get more chipper by the second.”  
  
Yang’s smirk was punctuated as the blonde struck her fists together and her golden bullet-bracelets whirred to life. “Yep, don’t get me wrong, meeting new people is fine and fun but I came here to fight!”  
  
“Ooh, nice interlocking expansion system, you really built that yourself?” Coco asked.  
  
Blinking for a moment the blonde shrugged. “Course, everyone at my school did. Though looking at how much you fit into yours I'm starting to think I should make them a bit bigger.”  
  
“You totally should make it bigger, that’s what guns are for!” Coco enthused as they set off.  
  
“So, how do you think they’re getting along?” Yang asked, gesturing vaguely around the locker room as a massive brown haired bruiser in silver armour passed them by.  
  
“Oh who knows, they’re probably fine, Pyrrha seems nice at least.” Just because Neo had been willingly to forgive her didn’t mean Coco couldn't find the girl a bit disconcerting. Still at least she appreciated good weapons design.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Pyrrha clasped her golden armband on her wrist and reached back into the locker to retrieve Milo and Akoúo̱ from the locker. Only two lockers down stood a silent Neo. Pyrrha hadn’t seen inside the girls locker, that would be rude, but it didn’t seem she’d removed anything. ‘ _Maybe she needs help getting something down? No that’s silly_.’  
  
Once again the umbrella wielding girl was buried in her scroll, seemingly jumping between it and the locker. So intent was her focus that Pyrrha felt awkward just for thinking of interrupting her. But thankfully the neapolitan haired girl nodded and snapped her scroll shut. Lookinging towards Pyrrha she rose her eyebrows as if to say, ‘Hurry up’. Or maybe not, she couldn't read the girl as well as Yang. Neo was too lose and yet tense, ease and confidence one second and stark professionalism and wariness the next.  
  
Desperately groping for something to talk about the redhead grasped a straw she’d been debating bring up earlier. “So do you have any hopes for partners? You and Yang seemed to get along well,” she said gently as they turned and walked towards the exit.  
  
Neo held up a flat palm and wiggled it before shrugging.  
  
“You aren’t that bothered I assume?” Pyrrha said.  
  
Neo nodded and turned a mischievous little grin on her. Eyes flashing pink the girl pointed at Pyrrha and then held both hands out to her own hair and motioned to it as though it spilled down in curls. Then she clasped both hands together and sighed exaggeratedly.   
  
“Yang and I? I mean,” Pyrrha’s eyes dipped down, “I'd like that, but it's not like you think, she is just nice. Not that you aren't or anything.”  
  
Neo’s silent laugh was not giving Pyrrha much to go off when a voice interrupted them. “Stand aside ladies, a Winchester takes large steps!”  
  
Politely Pyrrha did so, Neo did not.  
  
Instead the girl stopped in place and the armoured man stumbled into her. For a moment Pyrrha worried the tiny girl would be crushed under the much larger man. But she didn’t so much as budge as he practically tripped over her in his attempted push past.  
  
“Hey you got a problem?” He snapped, turning on Neo and finger his black mace menacingly.  
  
Neo looked completely at ease, rolling onto the balls of her feet and flipping open her umbrella so quickly into the mans face he stumbled back.  
  
“There is no need for us to come to blows here,” Pyrrha said, stepping between the two.  
  
The boy, Winchester, turned his savage growl on her instead when another voice rose up. It was strong but surprisingly smooth with a strange accent Pyrrha couldn't quite place. “She’s right, we all need to get ready for the exam and, um that's my locker,” She said.  
  
Pyrrha turned to her side and took in the appearance of a rabbit Faunus with shoulder length brown hair in a black body suit a hazel-ish long sleeved jacket and small leggings topped off with gold spaulders and vambraces. The Winchester boy looked ready to spit at her, but apparently seeing he was outnumbered turn and just drove his heel into the girls locker.  
  
“Faunus,” He muttered darkly.  
  
“That wasn’t mine," She said.  
  
At that moment a shadow that dwarfed Pyrrha’s and Winchester’s came to loom over the silver armoured and black body suited boy. The man was a giant, black hair and tanned skin, he wore a lime green shoulder pad and light green and black robes. He didn't speak, he just looked at the Winchester boy, his expression betraying nothing as the brunette floundered.  
  
A second later whatever courage Winchester had fled him and he followed it, darting around the larger student and marching towards the exit in great haste.  
  
Neo motioned towards him and gave a thumbs down motion while fingering her umbrella.  
  
“Sorry!” The girl squeaked towards the giant and Pyrrha wondered if they had a much larger fight on their hands. But the man simply turned towards the Faunus girl and bowed before returning to his locker and typing in his own pass code.  
  
“I do apologize for that,” Pyrrha offered them both.  
  
“It’s not your fault,” The Faunus girl said, more calmly and smooothly now.  
  
Neo poked her side and Pyrrha remembered that she too was in front of the girls locker. “Oh, sorry, we’ll be getting out of your way, best of luck to both of you in the exam.”  
  
“You as well!” The girl replied as the giant man gave a small wave as he removed a positively giant orange sword from his locker.  
  
“What’s taking you two so long!?” Yang called from the doorway, where she stood and Coco leaned against the door frame.  
  
Pyrrha hurried her walk towards the testing grounds.  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Pyrrha walked among the small group she’d managed to somehow befriend. Together they marched towards a cliff-face above the magnificent Emerald Forest. Beacon was known for herding in or thinning out the Grimm population to a manageable balance between crowded but not overwhelming for their students, especially as they were mostly weaker ones.  
  
In truth the Mistral Tournament Champion was barely thinking about the test. Instead her mind was in a spin about her companions. In less than twenty four hours she’d seemingly managed to stumble in no less than three people who were neither put off, nor greedy because of her fame!  
  
‘Was it always this easy, was it my fault, or am I just that fortunate… or gullible?’ She wondered, looking at Yang who was grinning at the silver launch pads plates. ‘No that’s unfair!’ It was just her insecurities talking. 'I just have to make sure that I do not mess this up,’ She thought desperately as they each stood upon their pattern marked launch pads. The metal was cool and smooth, not even noticing their weight as they came to overlook the vast green forest from atop them.  
  
She glanced from one side to the other. To her left was Yang right at the starting position and raring to go, cracking her knuckles and giving Pyrrha a cocky grin and a wink. To her right stood Neo, umbrella rest on her shoulder as she glanced back and forth amongst the crowd with a critical gaze. And finally Coco, the girl was smiling like Yang and gripping the straps of her bag, the bounce in her step showed her excitement. Coco turned and gave Pyrrha a small V for victory sign as Professor Ozpin began his speech.  
  
“For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be tested within the Emerald Forest,” Ozpin said.  
  
“I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.” Glynda added.  
  
Switching back to Ozpin the Headmaster said, “You and your team-mates will work together for the next four years. So it is best to be partnered with someone with whom you are compatible.” In the crowd a rabbit Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina, leaned just a little further away from Cardin Winchester. “With that in mind,” he started almost jovially. “Your partner will be whoever's eyes you first meet when you land.”   
  
“After meeting your partner, travel north and you will find an old ruin. Contained within are multiple relics, each duo will take one and guard it along with each other and return to this cliff. You will be graded on your performance and behaviour throughout this test by our instructors. But they shall not intervene, and remember: do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.”  
  
“Are there any questions?” Ozpin asked, there was a single beat and he nodded, “Good. Now, take your positions,” he ordered.  
  
Each of the applicants quickly fell into some form of ready stance. Some far more ready than others, Pyrrha noted, looking at how Neo disinterestedly spun her umbrella. Yang and Coco weren’t much better. The blonde was throwing on her sunglasses and grinning, while Coco struck a completely impractical pose like she was a fashion model.  
  
‘Just because it won’t be that hard to land doesn’t mean we shouldn’t treat it seriously,’ Pyrrha silently admonished. ‘Or maybe we shouldn’t?’ She suddenly thought, growing nervous. ‘I don’t want to look like too much of a perfectionist, maybe I shou-’  
  
The metal below her lurched upwards and flung the redhead into the sky. The suddenness of it leaving her to not so much as move for the first few moments. As the wind rushed by her head Pyrrha’s mind fled back to the first time she’d tried to leap down from a high place with aura and sprained her ankle because she hadn’t focussed.  
  
‘Not this time,’ she thought. levelling her shield, Akoúo̱ ,in front of her Pyrrha pushed herself into a an angled nose dive. She blasted her way through half a dozen trees with a violent splitting and crashing of wood and a hail of splinters that bounded off her skin.  
  
Behind Pyrrha the randomised launchers were going off one or two at a time and hurling unaware students into the air. Neo found herself as the fifth student launch, she flew through the sky, the sound of air whipping past her ears as she calmly enacted her plan. Even before she’d taken to the air the young criminal plan had begun. As she’d feigned indifference upon the springboard she’d called up one of her specialised reflective illusions around her like a shield.  
  
It was nothing special, in fact it was an exact clone of her except she could expand its sphere of influence to a whole two metres at a whim. With a single wave of her hand as she was catapulted into the air Neo separated from her illusion. Letting it fall ahead of her and to begin moving into a simple role. While in comparison she smirked and flicked open her umbrella. The sudden influx of air crashing against the dust infused tool.  
  
Neo spun her umbrella going up from a slow delicate twirl to a blurry spiral as she navigated herself and the illusion to the ground with a dramatic role for her fake and sharp efficient landing against a tree for herself. Reaching up she grasped the first branch and hung in the air, not letting either her body or her fake ruin the lie. Even as she’d fallen Neo had ensured that the grass looked like it was being kicked up by her doubles landing.  
  
Rolling to its feet in a slow and smooth manner the illusion walk over to Neo’s branch and stood beneath her. Quickly and silently the criminal dropped down and walk into her copy. Blending their forms together until she could let the illusions fade away, crumbling around her like grains of sand turning to dust.  
  
‘ _I’m not going to just reveal my high card if I don’t have to afterall_.’  
  
Up above her Neo heard the sound of Coco and Yang hooting as shotgun rounds echoed through the air. Neo shook her head in bemused amusement, ‘ _Fools_.’  
_____________________________________________  
  
“Haha, at last!” Coco cheered as she was flung into the air, leaving Yang and the teachers behind to the blondes cry of ‘come on!’  
  
Flinging her gun-bag from her shoulder the soon to be Beacon Huntress twirled through the air. Using the momentum to slow her fall she held her beret and glasses on just barely with her free hand.  
  
"There!" She cried. Spotting a particularly sturdy looking tree the brunette unclasped her bag and and fell into a dive. Tearing the straps from her blocky weapon Coco gripped one end of the Dust reinforced leather and whipped it around the trees trunk. Grabbing the other end she flung herself into a spiral.  
  
Each time she skirted near a branch the brunette free one hand, and re-threw the makeshift whip around the next level of the tree. Her descent causing it to creak and crack as she tore the bark from it’s body. Finally half way down the tree Coco free her hand and let gravity throw her to the ground with a vengeance.  
  
Throwing herself into a final spin Coco landed against the ground with a thud, crushing dirt and grass under her designer boots. ‘Just got these cleaned!’  
  
She re-clasped her gun with the leather straps and let it rest comfortably at her side. Idly stroking it, one hand elegant sliding along the smooth elegant metal as she took in her surrounding.  
  
‘Trees, shrub, bush, tree, ooh a rock and oh look a person!’ With that in mind Coco set off towards her potential future teammate and her artefact.  
_______________________________________  
  
‘First in line and last to go, what crap!’ Yang screamed internally as she watched Coco fly off into the air. Before she’d left Neo had even given her a little shit eating grin. ‘I chose this spot to go first, is it bro-’ Her silent rant was interrupted as the gear crashed together in a violent clunk and tossed her into the air.  
  
“Woohoo! YEAH!” Yang cheered as she sent a pulse of burning hot Aura into Ember Cacilia and heard the rhythmic wirr of them springing to life. Throwing her arms out to the side Yang faced the wind head on and cackled as it rushed through her hair. Just as her speed began to waver the blonde drove her fist downwards and shot herself forward, uncaring to what might be below.  
  
This pattern continued for five more shots before the thrill began to drain. 'Don't wanna waste all my ammo!' Yang rolled herself into a ball and tore her way through every tree branch before colliding with the ground and shouting, “Nailed it!”  
  
Dusting off her black shorts and bare legs Yang looked from side to side. Spying no Grimm she strutted through the first bush that was in a vaguely northern direction and froze in place. Sitting before her was no less than six irritable looking Beowulf's. Each of the black furred, red eyed and white armor-headed beasts looked up at her and snarled in unison.  
  
“Hey guys!” She waved, “Come here often?”  
  
The closest Beowulf pounced, sharp claws gliding just over Yang’s head as she leaned back and smirked and let it fly over her. Bringing up her fist Yang drove a single round into it’s side with a crack. Sending the Grimm rightwards it crashed into a tree, yelping and smoking bloomed from it’s side.  
  
In the back the largest and spikiest of the remaining five threw back it’s head and howled. The sounding was a monstrous parody of a true wolves howl and possessing a twisted screeching property. This was compounded as it’s pack joined i, bearing their claws and charging at her.  
  
‘Fun!’  
_______________________________________  
  
Pyrrha leapt from one tree branch to the next. Shield resting on her arm Pyrrha called on her Semblance and let it flow through her spear. The metal clanked and crunched as it shifted into a hunting rifle. Pulling it up to her face she looked through the sights and scanned the area with a fierce intensity. ‘Yang should have landed near here, has she already gotten so far head?’  
  
“Bang!”  
  
The sound of a shotgun rounded exploded through the air and shattered the peaceful silence. Flocks of birds and tiny Nevermores scattered into the sky as a chorus of warped howls filled the air.  
  
‘ _A Beowulf pack_.’ Pyrrha’s eyes shot wide open, “Yang!”  
  
Pyrrha leapt from her tree and charged.  
_______________________________________  
  
Neo jumped from one tree to the next, careful not to disturb the branches and to keep herself hidden. Even if she did occasionally have the urge to pull out her stiletto and ruin a nearby birds day.  
  
She wasn’t going very fast, but that was fine. She wasn’t here to become a leader or garner unnecessary attention. Just to hide out for a bit and maybe bone up on some of her essentials. ‘ _Though I do still need a partner._ ’ That was another reason to stay subtle, if she didn't she might find herself partnered with a… troublesome individual. ‘ _Working with someone other than Roman is vexing enough, but I’ve had to deal with less than stellar accomplices before. Though I doubt the school will be appreciative if I hurl someone unsatisfactory into a horde of Grim.’_  Some people just had no respect for efficient work ethics.  
  
‘ _Yang is my best option, she’s already fond of me and seems the type to choose ‘friends’ over rules. Besides, if she’s already losing herself in the underground,’_  Neo shrugged, ‘ _then maybe she can be taken on permanently_?’  
  
Pyrrha was easily her last choice. A tournament champion who’d probably never been in a real battle and who would be the centre of everyone's world? Far too much baggage. Though both were skilled, Neo doubted they could defeat her personally, but then few could. Though the diminutive assassin would have to be stupid to pretend they weren’t good. Which meant they’d notice if she was falling behind or dragging them down and they would either know something was up or try to drag her to the forefront.  
  
The sound of shattered wood, crushed leaves and an enraged ‘schree!’ brought Neo from her reverie as a miniature Deathstalker was hurled towards her at breakneck speed. Eyes flashing pink, Neo drew her stiletto from her umbrella on instinct and severed the beast in two. Letting it’s shattered carcass sail past her.  
  
“Who's next?” Coco called jovially.  
  
‘Speaking of troublesome,’ she thought. Gritting her teeth even as her expression remained cool and confident. Neo made to turn away when a clunk came one again from where Coco’s was bullying Grimm, and another “schree!” echoed across the air and a slightly larger Deathstalker crashed through the bushes below.  
  
It was followed by Coco who barged through the underbrush swinging her bag like a club as the Deathstalker reared up and made to clamp down on the straps. Sadly the Grimm was too slow and found it’s pincers batted aside as the girl drove her right boot into it’s underbelly and launched it into the branches above.  
  
Jumping from the , Neo landed gracefully and silently on the ground, but she knew Coco had already seen her. ‘Maybe they wouldn't notice one student going missing? No that would never work, she's probably too loud.' It could be worse though, Coco was liberal with her weapons and money was a quality all on it’s own. No matter how irritating the girl could be.  
  
“Neo heads up!” Coco called as she swung her bag into the furious Grimm and batting it towards the other girl. Neo somehow found time to both sigh and shrug before bifurcating the Grimm in one smooth motion.  
  
“Smooth moves there," Coco applauded. "Here I thought you were just going to club it with your umbrella,” Coco said as she strutted towards the other girl. Neo was hardly the first partner she’d have picked, but the pink- white eyed girl was at least a decent fighter. ‘How are we going to talk though?’  
  
Seeing Neo’s eyes flash again Coco leaned forward and took them in even as the girl glanced around. “Heeey, you’ve got different sets of eyes, does that mean you get three partners?” Coco joked.  
  
Neo threw a single finger up in front of her mouth and hissed. Well it was like a hiss, if a hiss was somehow silent.  
  
“What no-” Neo’s pressed her index finger against Coco's lips. This time she definitely heard a hiss, though it didn’t seem to come from Neo. Following the other girls eyes Coco looked over her shoulder towards the shattered bushes behind them. She was met by a growing horde of hissing Deathstalkers. Each of their red eyes glowing as their stingers rose and their pincers clacked menacingly.  
  
“Oh, that,” Coco said after a moment, then she grinned. Tapping the on switch of her bag-gun Coco listened with glee as the whirr of gears and metal on metal sliding together and apart emanated outwards. “Bet I can kill more than you!”  
  
As her gun finally finished it’s transformation Coco grasped the machine and stared out into the horde of Grimm. 'They're pretty spread out, but that won't help them.' She looked to where Neo was last standing only to find the girl distressingly absent, “Neeeooo?”  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Aaaah!"  
  
Cardin cried as he was hurled onto his back. The giant Ursa was twice the size of any he’d ever seen before and covered in gnarled spikes and white armor. He hadn’t even gotten in a good blow before it had disarmed him and thrown him aside like a rag doll. Still blurry eyed from being battered by his head into the ground Cardin clumsily tried to drag himself away. His hands slipped under him as he pushed backwards with his legs, desperately trying to drag himself across the grass and dist. One hand after the other as fast as he could, but the monster was closing in on him, it’s blood tainted breath wafting across his face and making his eyes water.  
  
Some part of Cardin's frantic mind registered his back colliding with a tree. But he couldn't even begin processing that as he kept trying to push himself away as the Ursa reared up. It’s giant paw easily twice as thick as Cardin’s own arms prepared to strike, the boy tried to shield himself with his arms.   
  
“Roorah!" The Ursa roared, the last bit of it’s roar, cut off by a high pitched “hiyah!” Cardin could barely see, but a girl dove in from the tree line and buried her foot in it’s temple, knocking the Grimm off balance and and sending it rolling to the ground.  
  
Cardin looked up and took the offered hand. It was only when he was pulled to his feet that he noticed the extra inches the girl had from her rabbit ears and as their eyes met, Cardin could think of only three words to say to his saviour.  
  
“Ooh, not you!”  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Fox looked towards Yatsuhashi, the silent man glanced back. Each of them stood before a dead Ursa minor no worse for wear. Turning to one another they nodded and continued forward. Some part of them wondered if any other partnerships would be so clear cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter two of Team PYNC! I hope anyone who read it enjoyed this piece, and if you have any questions, critiques or comments please say so. My beta said this chapter was a bit tell over show, I've tried to correct that but I confess I'm still concerned, so if anything stands out don’t hold back. 
> 
> As a forewarning, chances are I will not be creating a two teams vs two giants Grimm battle.


	3. The Emerald Forest Part 2: The Beast Awakens

Glynda Goodwitch’s fingers danced across her Scroll, highlighting one of the hundreds of hidden cameras within the forest. Besides her Professor Ozpin stood in an almost broody silence. His right hand rested on his cane while balancing his coffee mug on the back of his hand as he used his left to thumbed through the cameras.  
  
“The final partnerships has been made, Velvet Scarlatina and Cardin Winchester," She informed Ozpin. Shaking her head she watched the girl get yelled at for her trouble as the Grim prepared to attack. "Poor girl I can’t imagine them getting along… Now he’s fled from the battle and left her with the Ursa,” Glynda muttered in contempt. She watched Cardin’s metal clad form flee from the battle, even leaving behind his weapon! ‘ _How did he get into this school_?’  
  
Glynda watched the Rabbit Faunus’s shock turn to fear as the Ursa struck her. Thankfully it was just a glancing blow, she escaped by falling onto a roll and landing in a kneeling position. ‘ _She’ll go in for an uppercut or- there it is_ ,’ Glynd thought approvingly.  
  
Velvet let the Grim approach her and just as it brought one of it’s arms back to swing she jumped. Leaving a tiny crater in the ground She flew above the Ursa’s head before leaning back and delivering an explosive double kick to the beasts brow. Glynda heard the snap of bone-armour as the Grim was flung backwards, rolling and tumbling as it tried to absorb the blow.  
  
“Well, if she makes it through this I’d recommend putting her into a different team. I don’t care what training he has, that boy is not fit for live combat,” Glynda said, adding a note to her scroll. The professor waited a moment to see if Ozpin would respond but the man’s only vocalisation was a slight hum at whatever he was watching.  
  
‘ _No surprises there_ ,’ Glynda noted, he always got a bit odd around initiation time. She had many theories as to why but kept them to herself. After all the only one who’d be able to answer her question was currently giving Remnant the silent treatment.  _‘Maybe one more try,’_  She decided. Sometimes he had surprised her after all and Ozpin did so like coming out of left field when least expected.  
  
“By the way, what did you use as Artefacts this year?”  
  
Glynda’s words echoed in Ozpin’s mind but the man’s attention was completely consumed by each of the screen showing off his potential students. ‘ _Soldiers_ ’ a cold voice reminded him. Forcing it to the side he glanced to where Miss Coco was nervously, or irritably backing away from a herd of young Deathstalkers after her partner seemingly abandoned her. No matter the result, he couldn’t let himself turn away from this.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
There were maybe eight Deathstalkers. All of them larger than the one’s Coco had been knocking around earlier, at least as big as a motorcycle or a trailer. What was worse she was now alone and the damn things were spreading out.  _'These ones know not to just charge in,_ ' she thought, gritting her teeth. Their red eyes flared as they regarded her hatefully. “Neooo?” Coco wasn’t scared, she could take them, her ammo would take a hit but she could handle this!  
  
‘ _She ditched me!_?’ Coco’s mind screamed as she levered her gatling gun upwards to face the largest of the Deathstalker.  _‘That backstabbing little-_ ’ just as her finger pushed down on the trigger Neo flashed into existence before her, Coco jerked back away back and pulled released the trigger with a click.   
  
Neo landed on her knees and in a silent second drove her stiletto into the screeching Grims head. “Schreeeee!” The Grim wailed. Thrashing wildly the Deathstalker drove it's stinger towards the tri-color haired girl, only for Neo to back flip over it and stomping the singer into the Deathstalker's head.  
  
“All right!” Coco cheered, levelling her gun at the next nearest Deathstalker. Their group cohesions began fracturing as they skittered and chomped their claws in fear.  
  
‘ _One down, just a few more to go,'_ Coco thought as Neo twirled between the death strikes of a Deathstalkers claws and slipped her blade between it's eyes in a flash.  _'Bloody show off, lets see how this holds up to her dinky dagger,'_  Coco thought as two Deathstalkers reared up and charged towards her., their multi-pronged mouths letting out garbled cries of rage. But just as Coco’s finger pressed down on the trigger and the mighty engine of destruction that was in her hands began to whirr Neo jumped in-between them. ‘ _Dammit_!’  
  
With a single swipe of her stiletto Neo cut through a giant claw, not even looking behind her, Neo slipped her leg under the other Deathstalker's belly and flipped it onto it’s back, where she quickly descended upon the Grim. Slicing through the claw less Deathstalker’s tail and driving her blade into the upside Grim's stomach. A solitary Deathstalker sped up behind her, it's stinger shot towards her but she dodged her way passed the sneaky Deathstalker's attack with a carthweel.  
  
‘ _Fine! The right side then_ ,’ Coco decided. Fwinging her gun to the right Coco eyed the Grim as they charged at her. The click clack of their bony legs hitting the ground one after the other rose above the screams of their dying kin and the whirring of her gun.  
  
Yet just before the first bullet could escape Neo blurred passed Coco again! The girl flicked Coco's gun to the side and knocking the brunette's finger from the trigger as she did so. In one smooth motion the Neo adopted some sort of fencing stance and skidded across the ground. Her back leg stretched out and her forward leg half kneeling she drove her stiletto into the Deathstalker's mouth. Then she tore her blade upwards, ripping the Grim's head in two from the sheer force of it and allowing her to parry the stinger with ease.  
  
“Stop getting in my way!” Coco shouted, slamming her finger down on the trigger. Dismissing the image of Neo thrashing a Deathstalker while twisting and somersaulting her way around it, Coco prepared to fire. The turret began to whir and the sound of metal sliding against metal emanated in the air. Just as Neo might have thought her team mate was opening fire on her Coco flung the gun far to the left and towards a fleeing Deathstalker. It’s claws crippled from it’s earlier tangle with the girl and it’s two companions who were only just now coming to their wits. Amazing how fast things can move in battle, it had only been a few seconds for Coco and half the Grimm were already dead.  
  
Coco’s Aura bubbled up under her skin, spreading through her limbs like warm liquid. She braced herself against the ground, legs spread wide as her gatling gun exploded into action. The vicious glare Neo sent her way, eyes flashing as she snapped a Deathstalker’s head under her boot was completely missed as Coco's eyes lighted up when the first bullet shot forth. Coco listened to the magnificent whirring of her guns engine as it sprang to life. She could hear the hiss of steam in the cooling system and the ripping of air as a cavalcade of bullets ripped through it.  
  
Within a second the bullets caught up to Deathstalkers, tearing through trees, bushes, and reducing the ancient redwoods to splintered bits of kindling. The Grim were next, not even making a noise as their bodies were obliterated from the sheer speed and force of her bullets. Their remains exploding into pieces across the forest canvas as her bullets continued on their merry way.  
  
Neo’s dark gloved hand slapped down against the flaming hot fun and Coco released the trigger with a click. Turning to regard the other girl who glared at her, eyes still a luminous pink.  
  
“What was the big idea getting in my way back there? I can take these things apart quicker than you Neo. What you should have been doing was watching my back,” she ordered. It was a good strategy surely the proctors would see that, not her fault Neo was bad at communicating… Not technically Neo’s either Coco’s conscience supposed.   
  
Neo glared back, teeth clenched and for a moment Coco could swear she felt the ghost of a blade pressed against her throat as a sudden wave of nausea began to overtake her. But it vanished just as as it appeared and only the slightest lolling in her posture showed she’d felt anything less than a hundred percent.  
  
Neo began to move her hands in a wide arc before sighing, somehow silently, as she dropped them to her side. Slipping her scroll from her pocket Neo punched in a dozen or so keys before obnoxiously forcing it into Coco’s face.  
  
“Too loud, luring bigger Grim, need to move quickly," Coco read absently.  
  
Grunting Coco pushed the Scroll away from her face and glanced from side to side. Seeing and hearing no Grim she motioned to her right and said, “Ee?” towards the empty forest, “Eehhh?” Coco gestured to the blue and definitely not Grim filled skies, “Eehhhhhh!?” Her final gesture was topped off with a single spin in the clearing showing more of the same. Coco idly noted the odd look Neo was giving her. For a moment the girls face had actually, not softened but definitely brightened before her irritation seemed to flood back in a wave of scowling.  
  
Not put off, Coco mock whispered, “Sorry, but I don’t see any Grim!”  
  
Neo’s fingers flew over her Scroll again before she held it out to Coco with a put upon look of annoyance on her face.  
  
Coce read, “Doesn’t mean there won’t be, dot, dot, dot, idiot? Hey that was uncalled for!” She said, waving her gatling gun back and forth, the engine humming in response to it’s owners irritation and flaring aura. “Besides, the only people who actually fail this thing are idiots and loners,” she hinted. “Beacon couldn’t survive if they included anything at least two students couldn’t take on together and they aren’t in the habit of letting incompetents risk everyone else’s lives. Trust me Neo, there is absolutely nothing here that could threaten us unless we piss off the whole forest!”  
  
Neo held up a single finger in front of her mouth for quiet before sighing in disgust, turning around she began walking North.  
  
Shrugging Coco slung her gatling gun over her back like a handbag and strutted after the girl. “See, we’re fine and look I even made us a path,” she said jovially as they sauntered through the wreckage.  
  
Neither one could see a nearby hole, hidden as it was beneath the forest. It was dark and dry, easily thirty feet wide but buried under roots, vines and foliage. Lying just under the surface a dark shadow stirred, the sudden wave of death and noise threatening to wake it from it’s long dream.  
___________________________________________________  
  
“Arrooo-Grrk!” The Beowulf's howl was interrupted as Pyrrha slipped Miló into it’s throat.  
  
As it turned out Yang’s pride in her skills was well deserved. Of the dozen Beowulf’s she’d fought, more than half were defeated by the time pyrrha arrived. Most by simple holes blown in their chest or their bodies crushed from what Pyrrha knew must have been titanic punches. Though one exception stood out amongst the Beowulfs, it looked like Yang had beaten one to death with it’s own skull. ‘But that’s not physically possible.’ Now Yang fought against the Alpha while Pyrrha cleaned up the remaining three, well, two now.  
  
‘ _One behind, one at the front, I believe those are better tactics than most Grim this age_ ,’ She observed. Pyrrha rolled Miló through her fingers and spun on her heels, facing each approaching enemy side to side. The Beowulf from her right was met by Miló flying from her fingers before it was within striking distance and impaled. Two sets of claws struck against Akoúo̱ with a clang as the Grim tried to tear it from her arm. Throwing her arms to the side Pyrrha twisted and flung the Beowulf to the ground. With a wave of her free hand a dark aura encompassed it and Miló came flying back to her. Pyrrha spun on her heel just as the Beowulf rose to it’s feet and charged. She caught sight of Yang as she thrust her spear backward into the Grim’s head before observing the blondes strength contest with an Alpha almost twice her size.  
  
Somehow Yang seemed to tower over it even, every last muscle in their bodies was tensed and taught as two sets of blazing eyes met. ‘ _They couldn't be red, could they?_ ’  
__________________________________________________  
  
Yang smirked at the snarling Grim in front of her. The Beowulf’s claws wrapped around her hands and her hands grasped it’s paws as they pushed against one another. Her eyes had turned a blistering red, a fact that had distracted the beast for a moment, but no longer. The oversized Beowulf glared back, it’s head lurching forward to snap at her neck, but Yang forced it’s arms down onto it’s shoulders and forced the Grim another step back.  
  
She could feel it bending it’s knees as it tried to cope with the pressure she was putting on it.  
  
“You’ll have to speak up!” She crowed.  
  
“AROOOOO!” Spittle and air rushed over Yang’s face at the Beowulf’s rage filled howl. It tried to push back against her. Digging its claws into her gloved hands but it only succeeded in scraping against Ember Cacilia. Yang could feel it’s stance slipping, the grass and dirt beneath its feet giving way under her strength. It’s bids to push back against her only destabilising the Beowulf more, it howled and snapped at her in desperation.  
  
“That’s more like it,” she grunted, shoving the Grim another step back. The sound of Pyrrha’s gunfire behind her began to quieten and Yang's eyes darted to the other girl. That brief moment of distraction was all the Beowulf needed. Using it’s misshapen, elongated limbs the Grim threw itself back, digging its claws into Yang’s gloves and dragging her with it.  
  
“No you don’t!” Yang said. Pulling back with all her strength Yang let her most forward foot slip between the Grim’s leg and rammed it into the ground, scattering the earth she’d turned into her foothold. Gritting her teeth Yang smiled as she pulled back and dragged the Grim up with her and said, “Now, how bout a spin?”  
  
There was a moment of realization on the monster's face as Yang darted backwards. Dragging the Beowulf with her she lifted one foot after the other and fell into a spin. Within seconds they were nothing but a spinning blur and Yang yelled out, “Pyrrha, head shot!” Before slackening her grip and letting the Grim spiral off into the sky.  
  
Pyrrha didn’t even need a moment to think, shifting her javelin into gun form took even less time and the bullet was fired just as the Grim entered it’s descent. One moment it was spinning wildly and out of control before the bullet struck and it’s drop became much more fluid and direct. Within a moment it was gone within the tree line.  
  
“Nice shot!” Yang cheered, wrapping an arm around Pyrrha’s shoulder as she grinned like a maniac, her eyes once again violet.  
  
‘ _Of course they weren’t red_ ,’ the warrior reminded herself.  
  
“Come on, lets get going, we should be pretty close to the relic, probably,” Yang said. Strutting off towards what Pyrrha could only assume would be another confrontation. Out of sight she grinned to herself, Beacon was certainly going to be interesting.  
________________________________________________________  
  
In the darkness something stirred from its rest. The noise, the blinking lights and the cries of battle reached it’s gnarled ears even if it lacked the words for such a thought.  
  
It was old, but not ancient, strong but not unbeatable, the beasts cave was littered with skeletons and armour. Often-times stronger ones would come to retrieve some of the items and it move back to let them, it was not strong enough yet, not to face them.  
  
But the smaller ones would also come, so often they would come and  _they_  were simple prey. Each one a little blinking light, filled with fear and hope, rippling with power and and energy. Those beacons needed to be snuffed out, every instinct within the creature demanded it!  
  
But it wanted to sleep, it was not old enough yet, and it never grew hungry or thirsty. Could they wait? Maybe. But the noise, the noise had woken it up. First the sounds of battle and then the crash of a corpse landing near it’s burrow. That was too much. Crimson eyes snapped open in the dark; deep angry breaths like a beast ready to strike its prey after a long chase echoed all around it.  
  
Four lights, two one way two the other. The first one was bright, but wavering, anger and deception piling on top of one another. Their fellow, stepped in blood, so empty and yet so full!  
  
The others moved as well, all marching to a place. It was where the much greater lights had gathered not so long ago, driving them all into the shadows as deep as they could go. They weren’t ready!  
  
These two were different yet so much the same, fear and hope warring in a constant battle of shaky nerves. The other, pride and something... familiar? It didn’t matter, nothing mattered, no words would find their way to or from this creature's mind. It knew what had awoken and it would make those shining Beacons vanish before slumbering again.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Grass crunched underfoot as Cardin ran, fists pumping at his side and his breath ragged. Even with sweat dripping down his brow the young warrior felt cold. The lingering pains and scratch marks on his armor a testament to how close he’d come to death.  
  
The overhanging trees blocked out the light and every shadow or the faintest rustle of leaves could spell death for him. It was that fear that kept Cardin running, his blood was pumping so fast, so loud he could barely hear his own steps. He couldn't even properly fluctuate his Aura! Not that he had the mind to do so at the time.  
  
“Uah!” Cardin gasped, coming to a skidding to a halt in front of an oak and throwing himself towards the nearest break in the tree-line. He didn't care what might be there, anywhere there was light, anywhere he might not get ambushed!  
  
Batting the low hanging branch aside Cardin barely registered a twig snapping behind him. Cardin stumbled from the forest and onto a downward slope bearing only rocks and tiny shrubs. His young senses registered something behind him, a large and powerful darkness ready to bite and claw. Dragging his strained and stretched legs forward Cardin continued to run. Metal clad feet falling one after the other as he half ran half stumbled down the hill and towards the only vaguely familiar thing he could see. A ruin.  
  
_‘I found it_!’ An almost manic grin spread across Cardin’s face, stinging his cheeks, fears momentarily forgotten he jogged up to the Temple. It was a small, broken down old thing and dozen or so tiny pillars were the only parts of the Shrine left intact. The rest was little more than a cracked and overgrown floor with faded patterns Cardin didn’t care to acknowledge. There was also a shattered half-ring of stone that might have once been part of a roof.  
  
Resting on each of the metre long pillars was a… thing? Cardin couldn't guess at what they were but each one had it’s own colour, red, blue, black and so on. All of the Artefacts had a bumpy texture and felt like cool Dust Crystal in his hand as he idly ran the red one through his fingers. The only real oddity about the so said artefact was that it looked broken. The blue semicircle he held up was only half an orb, breaking of into sharp jagged teeth and it’s inside being made up of dozens of gears.  
  
‘ _Where’s the other half_?’ He thought, glancing at the pillars. He saw no second half and concluded the empty pillars must be where the other half had been, given how each of the artefact looked broken in some way. ‘Well whatever I have the artefact, now I just need to get back to the cliff. They’ll have to understand why I did it,’ he assured himself.  
  
“We were just told to bring the artefact back,” he said out loud, hoping the cameras could hear him. “Completing the mission is the most important thing right?” He received no answer but he didn’t need one, convinced that his logic was sound Cardin began to relax a bit. Maybe he’d run across someone else who’d lost their partner? There was a stray feeling of guilt, or maybe shame welling in his chest. However the simple reminder that he’d left a Faunus behind to do what those savages did best squashed it.  
  
Just as he turned around the sound of leaves rustling startled the young Winchester, causing him to let out a shriek, “Ah!” Jumping back Cardin Whirled saw the rabbit Faunus again. The brunette was standing behind him with one foot resting on a stone and only a little scuff on her uniform to show for her fight. The Faunus glared at him with barely restrained irritation. She had his mace resting on her other shoulder in a manner that showed just how much it dwarfed her head and yet she held it like it was made of paper mache.  
  
“You shouldn’t leave your weapons behind,” She said bluntly. Tossing his mace to the ground just before his feet with a casual flick of her arm. It landed with a thud and Cardin watched it warily, as though if the handle had picked up spikes after being held by a Faunus. But leaving his expensive weapon on the ground for a second time, well that would be too much for his pride to bear.  
  
As quickly as he could Cardin scooped it up into his hands and adopted a more relaxed posture,. He made sure to stand as tall as possible, mace on his shoulder and the Artefact under his arm. “I found the Artefact, so lets go hand the stupid thing in already.”  
  
Before she could respond the ground began to quake beneath their feet. Powerful vibrations rocked the forest and the two Beacon hopefuls stumbled on their feet, waving their arms to stay up.  
  
“What the crap was that!!?” Cardin shouted.  
  
“No time!” The Faunus said. She ran forward and before he could even think about stopping her grabbed his wrist and began pulling him towards away from the temple.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing you-”  
  
“Behind us!” She snapped.  
  
A single moment of curiosity caught Cardin as the rumble came again almost sending him and the Faunus to their knees. In the small lull as the they began to pick up speed and approached the forest he glanced back.  
  
Deep in the woods Cardin could see a giant black and white figure towering over the trees in the south. The every move of the hulking abomination shook the ground and shattered all in it’s path. There were giant spiky spines, easily as long as his arm running across the monsters back in the hundreds.  
  
With that image in mind Cardin picked up the pace.  
____________________________  
  
“Say did you feel that?” Yang asked as a slight vibration ran beneath their feet.  
  
Glancing around suspiciously Pyrrha answered, “Yes. I can only assume it’s either some of our comrades fighting or a Grim of some sort. Maybe we should double around?”  
  
Yang's arms folded and a small almost pout appeared on her face as she said, "Maybe. But any Grim would sense us no matter what we did and it could have been bazooka rounds or something.”   
  
Nodding Pyrrha replied, “Good point and even then we cannot determine where the quakes came from.”  
  
“Exactly! So lets keep moving forward at the pace we’re going!” Yang cheered. No sooner had she said it when the ground shook again, a deep rumble wafted through the air sounding more like a growl than a quake. Yang glanced back at Pyrrha from where she stood, half pushing back a branch and said, “On second thought. Maybe we should look into that?”  
  
“Indeed.”  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Elsewhere in the forest another pair of Beacon hopefuls made a slow trek towards the Temple. The sounds of a one sided conversation filling the air.  
  
“Look, I’m just saying, there’s nothing wrong with a classic pure sword style weapon but an umbrella like that is just asking for a cannon to be attached," Coco rambled from behind Neo.  
  
Neo trained her eyes forward and tried to ignore the other girl. Roman had a tendency to ramble and he could talk someone's ear off if the mood took him and he had a knife. But Coco had reached an entirely separate level of obnoxious.  
  
Since leaving Coco’s ‘path’ the duo had only encountered two small Ursa’s so far, at least on the track they’d chosen to walk. This fact had given Coco more than enough reason to preen, reasoning her weapons fire had scared the other Grim off. Neo couldn’t call herself an expert on Grim but she did know something about killing things quietly. Having used the excuse of ‘scouting’ to go off and deal with some potential threats.  
  
Each time she did Neo was forced to put another hole in her cover, to reveal just a little more of her style to the cameras. Something she only did because letting the other girl deal with them would bring a horde of Grim down on their heads. Though she had to admit, there weren’t as many lured by the ruckus as she’d expected. Maybe Grim were even worse at notice a fire-fight than Vale’s dumb cops as Roman called them.  
  
“Anyway all you need is- hey I think I see a it,” Coco interrupted herself.  
  
Neo quelled her introspection and looked ahead to see a sizeable break in the tees and a five metre drop to the ground. ‘ _And the temple,_ ’ she thought.  
  
The two huntresses jumped from the outcropped stone and down onto the grass. Coco pranced up to the temple with swaying hips and gun. Neo took a moment to scan for traps or other students but seeing nothing besides the little pillars and their Artefacts opted to leave it. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to let Coco take the Artefact, safety first and all. The Artefacts were interesting, Neo thought. The outer surface looked almost crystalline and extremely expensive.  
  
‘ _I wonder if I could sneak off with one, maybe get it appraised somewhere_?’ She speculated.  
  
Coco let Neo hang back and watch as she took to investigating the Artefact. carefully tapping and flicking them as she leaned forward to be at eye level with each one and taking the time to look inside, her glasses sliding forward on her nose as she did so.  
  
Glancing up at her partner Coco suppressed a grin as she returned to her full height. Stretching as she said, “I’m sorry Neo, seems there aren’t any pink ones. Guess we’ll have to go for the next best thing, red, the colour of victory and fast cars!”  
  
Neo shrugged indifferent. But Coco liked to think the other girl had a smile tucked away somewhere there. The brunette snatched up a half formed rectangular red Artefact. It reached maybe twenty centimetres before one half of it simply flattened out, revealing the clockwork inside. The other sides crystalline outer shell stretched up and like a puzzle with half it’s pieces just looked half done.  
  
“I think I guessed how Ozpin makes up the teams,” She said as Neo joined her in the temple. Motioning to the other Artefacts Coco said, “Seems each one of these is half of a whole. Not exactly the most creative thing I ever heard of but I guess it works.” Neo snorted good naturedly at that and Coco ignored. The fact Coco had just insulted the Headmasters sense of aesthetic while surrounding by his spy cameras.  _‘What’s the worst that could happ_ -’  
  
“The fuck!?” Coco shouted as the ground began to quake under them. The other Artefacts shaking off their pedestals and a high pitched roar cut through the air like a knife made of sound.  
  
Both girls glanced towards the nearby Western woods and saw a looming dark figure towering over the trees it was crushing under hoof.  
  
“We should-”  
  
“Ruuuuuunn!” Yang’s voice called out from the woods as she and Pyrrha tore from the tree line like, well like a giant Grim was on their tails. The two fleeing girls were making a beeline for the Temple. “Guys, move!” Yang called out again. Faster than Coco could see Neo blurred to the other side of the temple, grabbing the other red Artefact she hurled it towards the duo before taking off. in the opposite direction from the approaching Grim. Coco spun around and joining her, the sound of Pyrrha’s “Thank you!” as she somehow caught that overshadowed by the shaking of the ground and the Boartusk’s cries.  
  
Yang ignored the maddened pumping of blood and adrenaline running through her veins. She grit her teeth and pushed back at the growing and urgent flame that compelled her to bury herself in flames. To turn around and strike back with everything she had. ' _But we tried that didn't we_!?' The Grim’s hide shrugged off each of their attacks with barely a bruise to show for it and had no intention of letting them get away.  
  
Letting her arms stretch backwards Yang clenched Ember Cecilia and the air cracked. The explosion of metal and fire letting Yang leap forward, joining Neo and Coco as they made for the cliffs edge. ‘ _Hopefully it hits that bloody Boartusk_!’ Yang was no natural when it came to speed but she wasn’t bad either and thanks to Ember Cecilia and her powerful legs letting her jump forward she’d been able to catch up with her friends in seconds. Luckily Pyrrha was no slouch in that department either being barely a step behind them.  
  
“Yang, you’re just making it angrier!” Pyrrha called, the trees were so close, they just needed some distance and cover.  
  
Yang glanced back and shouted, “It’s a Grim!” As a way of explanation before her almost smile dropped and she saw the Boartusk roll itself into a ball. “Scatter!” She screamed, voice ripping and she begged they heard her as she leapt to the left, quickly followed by Coco. Neo and Pyrrha went for the right.  
  
As they rolled and jumped their way out of the Grim’s attacks path Yang just caught sight of a giant white ball. It was easily the size of a three story house tearing across the field. The Boartusk rocketed forward, it’s white armour a blur as piles of dirt were thrown back as it tore into the earth and across the field. Air whipped Yang’s hair wildly as the Boartusk sailed passed her and into the woods. Crushing every tree it came across before circling around and bouncing into the air. The Boartusk unfolded and landed against the upturned earth had created with a crash. Red eyes shining the Grim stared up at the sky. It’s jaw stretching wide and it roared, loud enough that it almost felt like it might drive Yang to her knees!  
  
Her eyes flashed red again and Yang lurched forward before jamming a foot into the earth and falling into a ready stance. Coco stumbled to her feet and dragged her gun with her while Neo and Pyrrha started attacking the Grim’s right, or left from their perspective, side.  
  
Yang watched as Neo sailed through the air like she had wings and buried the blade of her stiletto into the Grim’s eye. Pyrrha circled around and shot at it’s nostrils. But the behemoth simply quaked before thrashing it’s head wildly. Flinging Neo off and driving Pyrrha backwards in a desperate bid to avoid being skewered by one of it’s giant tusks.  
  
“Shoot it, shoot it in the face,” Yang shouted.  
  
“With gusto!” Coco replied as her Gatling gun roared to life and the bullet began to fly. Neo and Pyrrha leapt backwards and the only sound Yang could hear was the whirr of the machine and the clink of bullets as their empty shells piled up at her feet. Yang punched wildly, adding her blazing bullets to the fray. She tried to imitate Neo and go for the eye as Coco’s rounds seemed to just scatter across it’s dark hide like raindrops.  
  
The Baortusk turned on them and its hooves dug into the brown dirt as it reared back and charged. Coco’s eyes widened, she could only see meagre flesh wounds from their combined assault and the Grim looked pissed! ‘ _What is this thing made of!_?’ Coco thought, turning around and getting ready to run and coming face to face with the edge of a cliff. “Yang, idea!” She cried, pointing towards the cliff, seeing the blondes grin meet her own the two girls ran towards the cliff, ignoring Pyrrha's call in the distance. The Boartusk was hot on their heels as it rolled itself into a spiked attack ball again and launched itself forward.  
  
"Dodge!” Coco roared. Without prompting Yang grabbed her by the sleeve and launched another round into the ground just as their feet left the ground. Coco did not see or feel the sudden tug on her Gatling gun dragging them out of harms way even faster. Some small part of her felt her beret slide from her head as the Grim rolled passed them and towards the cliffs edge. ‘ _Yeah, drop you bastard!_ ’  
  
But just as the spiralling ball of destruction reached the edge the Grim unfurled itself and buried it’s cloven hooves into the ground, squealing in fury as it slid to a stop. Coco didn’t even bother looking to aim as only it’s armoured back was in sights.  
  
“Can’t you even die you stupid pig!" Yang shouted from her side. Coco’s eyes shot wide as the blonde pushed her back. Ignoring Neo and Pyrrha’s approach, Yang slammed her fists together and marched forward.  
  
Yang let the flame of her Aura spread, encompassing her fists and lighting up her hair with a faint glow of power as she launched two more shotgun rounds at the Grim that had finally righted itself and roared.  
  
“Sorry, but all I’m hearing is, “‘Please hit me Yang, man this armour makes me look stupid!’”  
  
“ **RRAAAAHH**!” The Boartusks roar shook the ground. The Grim’s blood red eyes focussed squarely on Yang as it scuffed it’s hooves against the ground and leaned forward, tusks gleaming in the light.  
  
“I think you pissed it off,” Coco said, far too calmly for her liking.  
  
“Good!” Yang cried, slamming her fists together with a metallic clang and an explosion of heat. Her Aura spread across her legs in a spiralling cascade of fire, muscles swelling with power she threw both arms behind her and pulled the trigger.  
  
“Yang, stop!” Pyrrha cried, but it was too late.  
  
Rolling itself into a ball the Boartusk spun towards Yang in a blur and the blonde dived forward. Yang's fingers were frantically flicking the triggers of her Gauntlets and letting bullets fly towards the ground. Yang crashed against the grass, her bullets ricochet off the Boartusks hide as she drove her burning fists into the earth and was crushed underneath it’s charge with a strangled shout.  
  
Pyrrha watched, eyes straining wide with horror as Yang’s reckless charge was buried under the Grim’s onslaught without even slowing it down. The Boartusk continued on it’s reckless path of destruction, shooting right past the trio of horrified Huntresses. For a single moment she went limp. Everything seemed to freeze and the warmth from running, the pumping of her blood, even Coco’s shout all bled away. It felt like she’d never be warm again. ‘ _It killed Yang, make it pay, make it die_!’  
  
Black energy exploded in a wild rippling aura around her hands and Pyrrha spun her heel and faced the charging spiralling Grim as it began to circle around towards them. Teeth bared Pyrrha fell into a javelin throwing stance, letting her Arua flow free for the first time in she didn’t know how long. Miló quaked in her hands as it was consumed in her power and with a single Arua infused cry of anguish she let Miló fly.  
  
It cut through the air with an ear splitting howl and just as the Boartusk’s side was revealed Miló buried itself inside the one piece of exposed skin, splattering the Grim’s side open and tearing a violent gash in the monsters hide. Pyrrha heard it’s muffled cry but even that blow wasn’t enough! The Boartusk was still approaching, only slower and now it veered and swerve. Yet it’s armour still absorbed Coco’s gunfire like it was nothing, ‘ _When did she start firing?_ ’ Pyrrha wondered.  
  
Bringing her shield up to guard Pyrrha let her Aura flow free again. Ready to throw the sharpened discus forward as a last resort when a blazing gold figure wreathed in flames sailed over their heads. Some part of her saw Neo quell Coco’s gun fire as Yang, could it be her, ran forward, the ground shattering under her charge.  
  
She watched, frozen as Yang charged once again and met the looming colossus head on. Just as the Boartusk was about to roll over her Yang lurched to a halt. She thrust her feet in the ground and let the momentum carry her fist forward as she met the oncoming Grim with a flame enshrouded fist. The blow was followed by a flaming shock-wave of raw power. The sound of bone splintering rang across the field as a circle of flames spread across the Grim’s back. Burying her fist in deeper Pyrrha watched as the Boartusk’s own speed was used against it and it’s momentum led it to being flung into the air, unfurling as it crashed against the ground. It wailed as Coco’s bullets met it’s underbelly before it crashed to the ground.  
  
Yang’s fist collided with the Boartusk. She could barely even see but Yang felt the bone shatter under her knuckles and her Arua blazed wildly as the shockwave of Aura flames spread across the Grim’s back, splintering and shattering it's armor. There was only a second to spare and she still had enough presence of mind to know if she didn’t move the Grim’s death-ball attack would still move forward and consume her arm. Yang growled and buried her fist deeper into the Grim’s back but fell to her knees and forced her fist to follow her path into the ground. The Boartusks gather momentum along with her attack flinging it into the air.  
  
‘ _I did all I could, finish it off all right guys_?’ Yang said. Or tried to say as she fell to the ground, gasping for air as blood ran down her arm, shoulders, back, head and, well everywhere. ‘ _That was, really stupid_!’ The blonde decided as a loud snap emanated from her chest.  
  
Yang tried to stagger to her feet and felt a gloved hand help steady her. Looking through bloodshot eyes Yang's lavender orbs met Neo's white ones. Yang groaned and muttered, “Yeah yeah, made it madder, I got it.”  
  
Neo jumped into the air and dragged Yang with her and dropping the exhausted blonde near the tree line. The Grim was wounded, probably mortally, but it would hold on for a good while if something wasn’t done. She could already see where Pyrrha’s mind was going now that she’d summoned her spread back. Coco and the Tournament fighter circled the wounded and addled Grim taking shots at it's legs to try and lessen it's chances of rolling up again. The Boartusk rose to it’s hooves and roared, snapping at them madly.  
  
Neo didn’t wait to be told anything. Letting her Arua flow freely the assassin leapt into the air. Falling into a roll she dive-bombed the Boartusk’s back and buried her stiletto between it’s broken armour and straight into the spine. ' _Just like he taught you_ ,' she thought.  
  
The Boartusk roared and thrashed beneath her. Neo was thrown back and forth, only her death grip on the stiletto being the only thing holding her to the monsters back. It didn't stop her though, as she slipped her weapon in, out and across the bare skin and between the spikes.  
  
Coco ignored the vibrations and watched from the side lines as Pyrrha’s shield made another cut in the Grim’s hide. Neo road upon it’s back stiletto flashing in the sunlight causing the Grim thrash. The wound Yang had made was gargantuan but so far only Neo was able to take advantage of it. Coco’s bullets weren’t reliable enough to get between the curved spikes and she doubted she could hold on like her partner. But as the Boartusks desperation grew so too did it’s struggled, the Grim flailed wildly as it tried to buck Neo off and Pyrrha’s cuts could only do so much. The gaping wound in its side was a good target but not nearly wide enough and…  
  
Looking to Pyrrha Coco shouted, “I need to hit it’s underbelly!”  
  
Pyrrha leaped back from her battle, spear and shield in hand and cried back, “I can get you out, trust me!”  
  
‘Don’t have much choice do I?’ Coco thought. Grasping the trigger Coco heard the engine slowly hum as Aura was fed into it’s core. The Huntress ran towards the bucking Grim. Just as it’s stamping hooves rose into the air she dropped into a slide and slipped beneath the Grim’s legs and cocked her gun upwards. "Eat this you son of a b-” Her words were drowned out as the sound of bullets encompassed the air around her the the brief flashes from her gun were her only source of light.  
  
Upon the Grim’s back Neo ripped her stiletto’s out of it’s spine, and jumped to her feet, she’d done her job. She began to run and leapt across the Grim’s back, sliding her weapon into any crevice she could find as she went. Jumping off the Boartusk’s shoulder Neo let her sword fly across the Grim's face as she landed on it’s brow and continued her charge.  
  
From the side-lines Yang threw out weakened shots from her Gauntlets, which were joined by Pyrrha’s own. The Boartusk jumped and roared but it’s movements were slowing and no matter where it went Coco followed it through Pyrrha’s guidance. Finally it’s wild and desperate attacks began to peter out.  
  
Without missing a beat Pyrrha grasped the Coco’s gun, encompassed it in her aura and tugged, dragging the other girl out from under the Grim. Neo was the last off, jumping from the Grim's nose and giving it one last swipe before she landed with the rest of the team as they watched in horrified fascination as the Boartusk staggered drunkenly.  
  
“Fall you bastard,” Yang hissed under her breath.  
  
It tried to roar but only succeeded in grunting before it fell to the ground. It’s collapse shook the earth as it fell to it’s side, laying bear the full extent of it’s injuries. Pyrrha could already see the Grim’s nature taking effect as it’s skin and fur began to fade, turning into a dark miasma and wafting into the sky.  
  
There was a unanimous sigh of relief from the four Beacon students and Yang pumped her good arm into the air and gave a weak, “Yeeeaaahhh.”  
  
But this only caused Pyrrha to spiral around onto her as the redhead embraced the blonde and shouted, “Never do that again!”  
  
Coco glanced at Neo from between black and empty glasses. One of her lenses had been lost in the fight but she was not taking them off for anything less than a new pair of shades. She nudged the girl and said, “Well, that was pretty exciting, right?”  
  
Neo studiously ignored the other girls proclamation and gathered up their lost Artefact. They still had a job to finish after all.  
_____________________________________________________________  
The lights above the stage and the glow of the giant monitor displaying pictures of Velvet and four other students illuminated auditorium. they also served to show just how packed the grand hall truly was, every student in Beacon must have been there!  
  
Velvet stood at attention. The grouchy form of Cardin Winchester looming over her on her right and Yatsuhashi on her left with a boy named Fox on his other side.  
  
After returning the relic they’d all been sent off to clean up and have dinner. Allowing the instructors time to go over the recording and make their final decisions on team placement. ‘ _Though it doesn’t take a genius to know we’ll be working with these two,_ ’ Velvet thought.  
  
She’d seen the two boys deliver the other half of the orb when she and Cardin had clambered back up the cliff. She might have called out to them but… didn’t. Still Velvet supposed she’d have plenty of chance to get to know them now they were on a team together. She just hoped they were, well, not like Cardin perhaps? Though one other stray thought occurred, how were they going to combine their names into a team name? ‘ _Y and f would be hard to make work. I guess Cardin’s name could but would they really make him leader after all that?_ ’  
  
Ozpin’s dry voice had something resembling enthusiasm in it as he looked over the four of them with a small smile and spoke into the microphone. “Cardin Winchester, Velvet Scarlatina, Yatsuhashi Diachi and Fox Alistair. The four of you retrieved the two halves of the blue orb and so Team viridian.” Velvet’s tried to gasp and gulp at the same time as her eyes flew to the screen. The first letter of her last name floated below her picture on the far left side, next to Cardin, then Yatsuhashi Daichi and Fox Alistai's spelling out “VWDA ”. ‘ _Well, I guess that makes sense._ ’  
  
“Grrr,” Cardin’s throat vocalised from her side. Velvet was just glad she didn’t quail away from him as he glared down at her, anger and wide eyed nervousness warring for control of his square face.  
  
Polite applause rang out from the crowd and Ozpin nodded at her directly and said, “Congratulations, we expect great things from you Miss Velvet.”  
  
“Ah!” Velvet squeaked as Yatsuhashi’s giant palm plopped down on her shoulder. straightening herself and trying to give some approximation of a bow Velvet said, “Th- Thank you, sir.” Velvet could swear she heard the sound of laughter coming from the crowd and Cardin’s face grew redder as he stomped off the stage. Spinning around Velvet and her new team-mates followed him as the last, but certainly not least, team arrived on stage.  
  
The amphitheatre was filled with the whispers and hushed words of Beacon’s students as the final team stepped onto stage. Their names and faces flashed up on the screen to his left. Hands resting on his silver cane Ozpin kept his focus on the four Huntresses in front of him. At this point there wasn’t anyone who hadn’t at least heard, if not witnessed some fractured recording of the four girls battle with one of the Emerald Forest’s largest Grim. Combined with a known celebrity in their midst and this team was shaping up to be an… interesting one. ‘ _But then they all are aren’t they_?’  
  
“Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiaolong, Coco Adel and Neopolitan. The four of you retrieved the two halves of the red rectangulus,” Ozpin said as warmly as he could. Each of the girls regarded him with some mix of pride of cocksure confidence. Only faint traces of their previous battle could still be seen on them. Yang’s new outfit, a black and white buttoned jacket with dark pants was clearly picked with intent to cover up the mass of cuts she’s received from the Grim. While Coco was sporting new sunglasses but still lacking a hat.  
  
“From this day forward you shall be known as Team…” he paused dramatically for a moment. He grinned at the audible sound of people taking breaths in anticipation. “Pink, under Miss Pyrrha Nikos, congratulations and good luck.”  
  
Pyrrha stared at him wide eyed and he could sense her disappointment. However it vanished the moment Yang’s arm wrapped around the redhead shoulder as the blonde roared, ‘Woo! Go Pyrrha, party in the Team PYNC dorm rooms!”  
  
“Dibs on second in command!” Coco called out while Neo met Pyrrh’a emerald eyes with her own brown orbs and offered a delicate little clap along with the thunderous applause filling the hall.  
  
“This is just the first step on a much larger journey,” Ozpin said, turning to regard the gather student body as Team PYNC strolled off stage. “Good luck to you all in the coming months and years.”  
  
' _You'll need it,_ ' he thought mournfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the opening 'episodes' and thus begins the legend of Team PYNC! Beacon's most hilariously chaotic and destructive team. I hope everyone who read this piece has enjoyed it and if you have any questions critique or comments please feel free to say so as I'm very eager to try and improve as a writer. 
> 
> I fear I was a bit harsh on Coco and that her and Neo VS Deathstalkers was a bit show over tell despite my best efforts, how were the actions scenes in general, I worried they seemed a tad, not gory, but too detailed on the injuries front maybe? Did everyone feel in character? 
> 
> Review over on SV also made me realize my homage to the original Weisss/Ruby VS Beowulves scene may have been a it overdone and for that I apologize. 
> 
> As for more useful notes, Ozpin was just being fancy by saying rectangulus, I tried hinting at 'something' with Yang's eyes but left it vague enough that it wouldn't necessarily get jossed by canon later. Also I had Neo meet each of her team-mates eyes with a different coloured set in this chapter as a call back to the last chapter. 
> 
> I originally used Team Scay for Velvet and company (being scarletena) but someone suggested VWDA for viridian, so I thought i'd give that a shot over here and see what people thought.
> 
> I can't promise if or when another segment might come out, as things stand I don't have much of an overarching plot in mind. Just some vague ideas about a similar plot to 'The Burden of Leadership' in terms of team drama showing up. Partially this is because I feel I'd need to know more about the canon plot before I could make any real plans, still I do plan to keep this piece in mind for the future and may well be writing more soon if given the chance or motive. Which I admit is already sort of there, I can't get the Neo, Coco confrentation and the Pyrrha, Ozpin discussion out of my head XD.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Synergy

Pyrrha yawned and began carefully sliding out of her bed. She was careful to avoid Yang spread out across the bed next to her as the blonde happily snoozed. Sliding to the foot of her bed the redhead swung her legs over the end and onto the ground and rose. Her delicate foot falls not enough to wake her team mates, all of whom should have been sleeping behind her.  
  
After the ceremony naming the teams concluded the new first years were hurried off to their rooms. Apparently the trials of the Emerald Forest weren't enough to give new students a free day and they’d need to be ready for class come morning. This had, of course, left them with the issue of unpacking once they arrived. Coco had been utterly insistent that they unpack and arrange everything immediately. This led to more than one spirited debate about beds once it became clear that Yang and Coco's collective possessions left the room, cramped.  
  
Thankfully Pyrrha and Neo had packed light. Pyrrha just had some personal items, her clothes, weapons, Dust, and upkeep kits. While Neo seemed to have only brought clothes and a mishmash of weapons care equipment. Pyrrha found it odd, no family pictures, no games or posters or even standard gear. Of course she doubted the smaller girl would share anything so soon but her life seemed very much in her bag which worried Pyrrha.  
  
Glancing behind her, the rising sun just peaking through the half closed blinds she took in the sleeping forms of her team. After much debate all of the beds ended up next to each other on one side of the room. It had been Yang's idea for 'bonding' and she apparently found the idea of sleeping next to other people a complete non issue. Granted they'd only agreed to trial it for a week, desks on one side, beds on the other, a meagre living space in the centre of the room.  
  
' _I still think Coco only agreed to needle Neo,_ ' Pyrrha thought. With the brunette in mind she looked to the bed next to her own and next to Neo's that backed onto the wall. The brunette was curled up into a ball and spooning her gun, still in bag form. However, she was sleeping peacefully and unobtrusively. Yang was unchanged, spread out, half covered by her blanket and yet, from what Pyrrha had felt, radiating heat. ' _That's no surprise her body's probably working over time just to get her healed_.'  
  
Trying to dismiss the thought the tournament champion's gaze fell upon the last bed meant to contain their tiniest member, only to find it absent. The slight crinkles at the top of the sheets implied the bed had been slept in but not by much. ' _And here I thought I'd be the first one up,'_ Pyrrha thought with some amusement.  
  
' _I'll have to be on the look out for her,_ ' Pyrrha decided as she threw on a red dressing gown and slipped out the door.  
_________________________________________________  
  
Neo watched the morning sun rise from near the drop off point where she'd arrived the day before. She'd scouted the area carefully under the pretence of doing some light morning exercise and enjoying the view. Now she stood, surrounded by a weak illusion done solely to disguise her scroll.  
  
The holographic display showed an anonymous avatar for who she was calling. There was a jagged line running across the top right of the screen to show the progress of her call and its connection. The slight beeping noise indicated that the phone was ringing, and ringing, and ringing!  
  
' _The network connection can't have been broken, could it?_ ' She wondered uncomfortably. Alien and distant feelings of concern intruding upon her usually serene mind-scape like diseased clouds of air. After the twentieth ring Neo snapped the Scroll shut in disgust and slipped it back into her pocket.  
  
She let the illusion crumble away invisibly and spun around, heading back to the academy. Her mind was awhirl with concerns that could be thousands of miles away.  
  
The chances of Roman being found were small, borderline nonexistent given his background. However, they'd both been forced out of their comfort zone and that 'woman' clearly had connections and powers of her own. There was no guarantee she couldn't have found him. But could she end Roman without any difficulty?  
  
The enforcer still recalled just how they'd been 'approached' by the woman and just how much of a near thing their first escape had been.  _'Splitting up was a bad idea even if we did draw more attention together_.' She thought. Some part of her wondered if he'd sent her away intent on being a sacrifice or to somehow spare her. But Neo huffed at the mere thought of either idea, she knew Roman better than that. ' _I'm tired, sleeping with other people like that, somewhere cameras could be so easily hidden is... Difficult._ ' She concluded.  
  
Her brown, now pink eyes zeroed in on an approaching figure, tall bespectacled with wild green hair and a loose set of pants, business shirt and tie. He was holding a thourmas and- was right in front of her, 'Fast,' She concluded.  
  
"Aah, good Morning!" He enthused before taking another swig of his drink. Neo tapered down on her usual instinct and gave the best approximation of a friendly smile she could and nodded. Gently resting her parasol on her shoulder and spinning it.  
  
"Out for a quick morning refresher, or just enjoying the view?" He asked, seemingly unconcerned by her silence.  
  
Shrugging the assassin vaguely motioned towards the glaring sun as it rose into the air. Neo hated dealing with people outside of Roman. Yang being the current one exception  _solely_ due to being good at interpreting, and perhaps her fondness for violence.  
  
"Aah, indeed, quite a sight and a wonderful reminder of what we are all training to protect, wouldn't you say?" He continued between sips of coffee, the smell of it assaulting her senses.  
  
With a false amount of modest and, what she hoped, was teenage weariness Neo nodded encouragingly. ' _He can't have come here by accident, I am being watched, or one of them noticed at least._ '  
  
"Oh dear oh dear how rude of me," The green haired man said, bowing as he did so. "I am Doctor Oobleck, I will be your history instructor during your time here my student. Please remember should there be any difficulty, whatsoever, my door, that of any teacher or even the headmaster is open to you. We can be very understanding," he assured her, voice growing just a little less frantic and more, she couldn't identify what it was.  
  
Neo returned his bow with a small exaggerated one of her own and nodded, bringing a quirky smile to his face. Neo slid by the man with a tiny wave and he soon shot of like a flash as she made her way back to the dorms.  
  
' _They know something!_ '  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Pyrrha's gold booted feet slid across the cement roof in one smooth motion. Akoúo glinted in the captured sunlight as the brought her shield up to guard against her fictional enemy. Absorbing the 'blow' Pyrrha swung back her arm and thrust Miló into the would be Beowulf's neck with one sharp thrust.  
  
Not stopping she spun in a wide arc. Miló slid through her fingers, Pyrrha's grip tightening and loosening as she 'repelled' oncoming attacks. Launching Akoúo into the air her shield spiralled across the roof and with a sharp clang rebounded from one block of cement to the next as she continued her practice pattern.  
  
Pyrrha ducked beneath Akoúo as it spiralled over head and into a wall. She swiped Miló across the roof-top with a metallic scrape and caught her shield in one smooth motion. Clasping Miló tightly Pyrrha drove the spear towards the ground where her enemy would be lying in a single powerful thrust.  
  
Letting her Aura encompass her weapons the javelin and shield began to fold in on themselves. Casting her jade eyes out across Beacon Pyrrha saw how much further the sun had risen and nodded. ' _Time to go and wake everyone up, so we have time to shower and eat_.' She decided.  
  
Pyrrha was somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of trying to order her team mates around like that. ' _But then I might have done the same thing if I weren't leader_ ,' She thought. The tournament champion had always been a bit of a stickler for doing things 'right'. As she made her way down the stairs that word came back into her mind 'leader'.  
  
It was a title that she'd been assured by many she would get but that did not make Pyrrha feel it fit any better. Not that she didn't necessarily think she couldn't be a good leader. Even at the height of humility Pyrrha knew she was good, very good. She had also spent no small amount of time researching strategy, tactics, battle command and anything else that seemed useful for the role. However Pyrrha was well aware that reading about something and practising it were two different things.  
  
' _And I'm used to fighting on my own, we all are_ ,' Pyrrha thought, rubbing her chin as she reached her dorm hallway. Beyond that even was simply balancing the groups contrasting personalities. Yang was a good person but reckless, Neo was skilled but seemed so indifferent and Coco was strong but for lack of better words too nonchalant.  
  
' _So why do I feel like they'd have an easier time of this than me_?' Pyrrha wondered as she opened the door quietly.  
  
Her caution proved well placed as upon opening the door Pyrrha saw that Yang still rested comfortably in her bed. ' _But where's Coco? And I'd have thought Neo would be back by now, or did they go off to breakfast alone_?' That didn't strike Pyrrha as a good sign for team cohesion.  
  
Dismissing the thought with a shake of her head the Tournament Champions eyes fell once again upon Yang. Most of her blue quilt had been kicked off and her golden hair lay pooled all around her. If the skin Pyrra was seeing was any sign then the other girl's wounds had finally cleared up. ' _Though she should probably take it easy for today, I can't imagine how much Aura she had to burn to heal so quickly_.'  
  
' _Yang's willing to lead from the front, take the heavy hits and even risk her life to give her team an advantage_ ,' Pyrrha reflect. Such an idea hadn't even occurred to her. So used was Pyrrha to being in control of her matches that such a risky idea simply did not enter her mind. But if not for that attack, ' _We might have all died_.'  
  
Beyond that the blonde was friendly and supportive. Pyrrha could easily see her as an inspiring and courageous leader.  
  
The beeping of her scroll brought Pyrrha's mind back to the matter at hand causing the redhead to sigh. As much as she'd like to yet Yang rest they needed time to shower and eat breakfast before classes started. With that in mind Pyrrha slid onto the bed and crawled to Yang's side. Placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder she gave Yang a gently prod and whispered, "Yang, Yang, it's time to get up."  
  
"Uh... ah..." Yang mumbled out as she rolled onto her side.  
  
"Yang," Pyrrha said a little more loudly from next to the blonde and reaching out for her shoulder again.  
  
"Eh," Yang's left hand shot out like a biting snake and grasped Pyrrha's wrist. Without a second to reorient herself Pyrrha found herself dragged to the bed and into a tight hug. "Sleeeee..." Yang half mumbled as she pulled Pyrrha closer to her orange tank top and rested her chin on the other girl's head.  
  
"I- uh- Ya-" Pyrrha stuttered, she could feel her face burning with heat as blood rushed to her head.  
  
"Yo guys I- Oh-ho!" Coco's voice rang out as she swung open the door. Between Yang's arms Pyrrha could see the other girl was still in her night clothes and wearing a face mask. She also happened to be looking over them with a blatantly amused look on her face. Neo hovered behind her with a tiny smirk and a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Coco drawled, "I just step out to do my face and this happens. I had no idea you two-"  
  
Pyrrha flung herself up from the bed and frantically said, "Yang it’s time to get up!"  
  
"Aaahh, fine," the blond groaned. Dragging herself up behind Pyrrha, Yang prodded the redhead's back and said, "You're not Zwei... or Ruby," she added as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Who?" Coco asked.  
  
"Dog, likes to cuddle, Ruby's my sister, she's the same. Morning Pyrrha, we getting up?" Yang said as she flung her legs over the beds end and stood up, her entire body still in disarray.  
  
"Yes, I just finished some morning exercises and thought we should all go get ready. Though..." She trailed off, "It looks like a few of you were ahead of me there."  
  
"Proper self care takes time I needed to do my eye brows, apply the mask, cucumbers," Coco said with a dismissive wave. She turned around and looked at Neo and said, "Where were you?"  
  
Pyrrha was a bit too distracted to actually watch Neo's little pantomime. Yet, somehow Yang between yawning interpreted, "Exploring."  
  
"Fair enough," Coco said, "but lets discuss it over over breakfast, dibs on the first shower!"  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Three of the four teammates had hurried showers as well as heard complaints from Yang about Pyrrha leaving her out of the morning training. Pyrrha's explanation that she hadn't wanted to strain the blonde after their fight was shaken off with a brisk shrug. After that Team PYNC was dressed in their dark red uniforms and had needed to rush through breakfast. Their class on Grim with Professor Port had been moments away from beginning when they barrelled into the room.  
  
' _We didn't even have time for a proper breakfast; we have to schedule our mornings better,_ ' she decided. The tournament champion knew she should have been listening with rapt attention, and she was still taking notes. So far it seemed she was one of the only people in class pay attention.  
  
However, as things stood Professor Port had not really said anything educational. ' _Unless one counts flirting with girls five times younger than them informative,_ ' she thought. She still remembered the look of disgust Yang had thrown out at Ports blatant flirtation.  
  
Pyrrha ceased her introspection as Professor Port, grey moustache bristling, dramatically yanked a cloth off from atop a thick metal cage. The red uniformed teacher unveiled a red eyed Grim that growled and rattled inside the cage.  
  
Raising a meaty hand towards the rattling box Professor Port grandly said, “Now who here has the strength, courage and tenacity to do battle with the creatures of Grim!?"  
  
"Right here," Yang said with a sort of careless ease as she began to raise her right hand.  
  
"Yang!" Pyrrha hissed, grasping the other girls wrist she brought it down to the desk only for Yang's left hand to go up.  
  
"Ah Miss Xiao Long is it? Go get suited up, your opponent is waiting!" Professor Port called.  
  
"Yang you haven't even recovered from yesterday's fight, and barely ate at breakfast. Let alone how much energy you must have burnt healing," Pyrrha hissed as quickly as she could.  
  
Yang was already half way down the steps and jauntily waved back, saying, "Relax Pyrrha, it's just a baby Grim."  
  
Glancing at Coco Pyrrha saw the brunette shrug and smile a little, seemingly confident in their teammate. Neo looked on with bored indifference and fiddled with her parasol that she had somehow snuck into class. Pyrrha repressed a sigh at the other girls recklessness and the rest of her team's seeming carelessness.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Yang strutted back into the classroom, gauntlets at the ready and her regular fighting uniform back on. Though she removed the swagger from her step upon seeing Port's gaze following her.  
  
Coming to a stop on on the wide open floor Yang brought her left arm up across her chest and to her cheek. Her right arm reared back, ready to strike and her knees bent as she leaned forward. The blonde had no intention of letting the fight run on too long and readied an opening shot for the Grim.  
  
Port brought his Blunderbuss- or Blunder-axe she thought down on the lock and the Grim came roaring out. Its teeth gnashing and hooves scraping against the floor, the Boartusk glared around the room then zeroed in on Yang herself.  
  
"Heh, didn't we take out your pig daddy just yesterday?" She said. Punching forward a bullet was unleashed with a powerful crack. The Boartusk, smarter than its relatively small size hinted at, sensed this and rolled into a ball. Spinning in place the Grim deflect the bullet into a wall and spun towards her.  
  
Yang launched forward with a powerful right hook onto the Grim's armour with a shot of led. However, her bullet died on impact and Yang found her blow being dragged down. Only the strength of her attack managing to divert the Grim enough to send it careening past her and into the wall.  
  
' _Fast_!' Much faster than a Grim's its size should have been.  
  
"While Grim grow in size and armour with age, there is an exception to every rule . Boartusk's in particular can hold a nasty surprise even for veteran Hunters," Port said.  
  
' _Tougher than normal, very fast, I'm not sure I have the energy to finish this quickly,_ ' She thought. As the Grim came speeding toward her Yang crouched down and crossed her arms into a block. ' _I could use a recharge_ ,' she thought cockily.  
  
The Boartusk screeched along the floor, but just as it approached the Grim careened off and rammed into into her back leg. The force of the blow sent Yang tumbling to the ground, barely rolling out of the way to avoid being skewered.  
  
The Boartusk bounced off the metal cage and in an instant reversed its spin cycle and started charging her. Hands slapping against the floor Yang pushed herself back up just as her foe whizzed by in a rush of air.  
  
Behind her Yang heard Pyrrha gasp and Coco encouragingly shout out, "Come on, you've beaten bigger. Neo cheer with me, at least wave the flag!"  
  
Tuning her team out Yang leapt over the Grim as it shot towards her again and cursed. The minute amount of energy she'd taken from the blow wouldn't let her break the Grim's shell and pace. ' _Not without being knocked back on my ass at least_!' She needed to get it vulnerable, but the Boartusk knew that. And the Grim had no intention of ending its winning strategy of using the walls, desks and anything it could to springboard off and charge.  
  
' _Stop it moving, break the shell_ ,' Yang grinned at the thought as she flipped over the Grim and watched it bounded into the air and off the cage before crashing against the ground. For a single moment the Boartusk's momentum slowed as reoriented itself. ' _Time to play some ball_!'  
  
Yang charged towards the centre of the class, the Fire Dust filling her senses. Her Aura radiated around her skin and began to focus and condense around her right fist.  
  
Grinning Yang threw herself forward and drove her fist into the ground just as the Boartusk approached her and 'pushed' her power towards the Grim. The floor quaked under the force and a wave of force sent the stone out like giant waves. Combined with the Grim's speed and the monster was hurled into the air, soaring over the blondes head.  
  
Smirking Yang fire a shot into the ground and launched herself back. Using her gather momentum she followed the Boartusk's path on it's right. Just as she saw the Grim collide with the wall Yang flung herself into the air fists drawn back. The Grim floated in that sweet spot between rising and falling, ' _Not sweet for much longer!_ ' She thought.  
  
With a boisterous shout, Yang roared, "You're boring me!" And struck. The Grim's entire body seemed to shift and deform under the shockwave. Yang had struck it right on the side, between where its chest and tummy curled around one another. The force of the blow flung the pig back and unfurled it, leaving the Grim's dark underbelly clear for her to see as it collided with the wall and began to drop.  
  
Not wasting a second Yang unleashed a barrage of shotgun blasts into the Grim before it could curl up again. Each blast was punctuated by a rapid, rage filled squeal as the blasts drove it deeper into the wall. Finally Yang hit the ground, just in time to see the Grim drop from its miniature crater and fall to the floor with a light thud. Black miasma began to waft from its body as whatever life force sustained the Grim vanished.  
  
Panting and blood pounding in her ears Yang smirked. She barely heard Port congratulate her on showing the 'true traits of a charming young Huntress.'  
  
Spinning around Yang looked to her team. Pyrrha looked relieved, Coco called out, "Nice!" While Neo looked somewhat unimpressed until Coco jabbed her side, causing the ice-cream haired girl to offer a light 'fairy clap for her efforts. Not exactly a standing ovation but the faint cracked feeling running down her leg told Yang that probably wasn't her best performance.  
  
' _Ah well,_ ' she shrugged, and ambled up to her team-mates to take a seat.  
  
____________________________  
  
After the 'bracing' first class everyone barring Neo and Yang had history. Apparently the girls had covered the subject before coming to Beacon and so had different classes. Despite Coco's request Neo had been unwilling to spare them a table, given their class ended earlier, that was until Yang volunteered them both.  
  
So they were once again sitting alone at the table they had claimed the day before. For some reason there seemed to be a wide berth between them and most of the other first years.  
  
Neo was eating some unhealthy looking sugar frosted confection. Coco had something made of yoghurt and fruit. Pyrrha made do with a salad and a side of bacon. Yang, as Pyrrha expected, had once again made a meal out of what most people would consider heart attack fuel. Every kind of meat imaginable, coated in syrup stacked almost up to her chest and pancakes. "We skipped breakfast," was her explanation.  
  
The blonde was still in her customary garb, apparently having more than one copy of her fighting outfit and feeling no need to change out of it. Pyrrha had thought she might be the only one to do that but her team proved her wrong, Coco even had back up sunglasses.  
  
' _Should I tell Yang I don't approve of her taking that kind of risk? No maybe I should wait until later; doing it here and now feels rude,_ ' Pyrrha thought. ' _Though that doesn't mean I can't bring up something almost as important,'_  The redhead thought.  
  
Looking at the clock Pyrrha decided that there was no time like the present to bring up a different topic. “I think our first order of business should be to discuss a study schedule and classes,” Pyrrha said. Her words were met with Coco groaning, Neo remaining indifferent and a quiet “Boo!” from Yang.  
  
"Sorry Pyrrha," Yang added, rubbing the back of her blonde mane.  
  
"Its, fine, and while it might be boring we do need to discuss it at some point. Coordinating our schedules as best we can will give us more free time in the end," She explained.  
  
"Sounds like you read that from a pamphlet but all right," Coco said with an open handed shrug. "We all have sparring practice in the afternoon nearly everyday what else do we do... together..." The brunette trailed off and her dark sunglasses began to slide off her nose as she stared ahead.  
  
"It was a manual actually," Pyrrha answered before following the other girl's gaze, Yang joined her but Neo remained lost in her food.  
  
Looking over her shoulder and towards the cafeteria Pyrrha saw Velvet Scarlatina, leader of team Viridian. The tiny rabbit Faunus was walking besides her partner, Cardin Winchester. Her ears drooped slightly as he none too subtly pulled away from her and when she tried to get his attention he grabbed and bent one of her ears. Pyrrha felt a well of disgust bubbling up inside her as he snapped at the girl and made her lean back before walking off in a huff and jamming himself into a crowded table.  
  
At her side Yang grumbled something Pyrrha was sure should not have been said in polite company. Coco however surprised her, the brunette spat on the ground before spinning out of her chair, unfolding her legs and taking to the floor.  
  
"Back in a sec," she said.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Seeing the Faunus girl, Velvet, Coco recalled glancing at the various tables nervously was a depressing sight. There weren't any empty ones and few Faunus so the girl had no guarantee she'd be met with open arms, indifference of spat on.  _'Time to put on the charm,_ ' Coco decided as she slid up next to the girl who's ears twitched and two brown eyes were turned on her.  
  
Velvet was blushing a little but more than anything else looked tired and defeated. Opting against being overly familiar Coco just gestured over to her own table and said, "So, Velvet right? Wanna sit at the cool kids table?" She added a little wink at the end of that and was pleased to see the other girl smile a little.  
  
"Um, I, thank you I'd appreciate that, your team won't be bothered? I mean we are meant to get to know one another," that last line was added with a sense of bitter annoyance.  
  
"Bah we could use the company and someone to balance out the conversation as well," she said with a grin. Throwing an arm around Velvet's shoulder Coco guided her towards the table where Yang and Pyrrha waved them over.  
  
There was a surprising amount of space between Coco and Neo so getting Velvet situated was easy enough. The diminutive girl offered a casual nod before returning to her scroll as the rest of Team PYNC introduced themselves.  
  
"Names Yang, congrats on being made leader yesterday," The blonde said as she shook Velvet's hand.  
  
"Pyrrha, we met briefly yesterday," The redhead added as she shook the now blushing Faunus's hand.  
  
"Oh I rememberer and um, thank you, good fight in class this morning, that was a clever idea," She said.  
  
Yang chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, "Bah that was nothing, did you hear about how we took down the giant Boartusk?"  
  
"I think everyone knows Yang," Pyrrha said.  
  
"And you're Neapolitan wasn't it?" Velvet said, there was still a bit of tension in the girls posture when she turned to regard the other girl.  
  
Neo nodded then returned to her meal, but before Velvet's ears could droop Coco jumped in. "See what I meant, my own partner won’t even talk to me, she's such a cruel thing! Also mute, but even then she refuses to send texts!" Coco cried and flung her arms around Velvet in an exaggerated hug.  
  
"Let Velvet go before you freak her out Coco," Yang chided.  
  
"Oh, its fine, and sorry I didn't know," Velvet said, looking towards Neo again.  
  
Neo shrugged and for a moment the conversation stalled before Coco decided to ask, "So where's the rest of your team? There was the big guy and the redhead right?"  
  
Pyrrha focussed in on Coco and Velvet and reflected on her team-mate. ' _She acts careless but went off without a thought to help a stranger. And not only that but she's good at it, those are good traits for a leader as well_ ,' She noted somewhat grimly.  
  
Nodding Velvet answered, "Yes Yatsuhashi and Fox. They have a somewhat different class schedule to me and Cardin so coordinating everything is a bit, difficult.  
  
Pyrrha's ears perked up at that and she had to repress the uncharacteristic desire to smirk. "We were just discussing that actually, what classes do you have maybe we can group up for a few lesson?"  
  
"Really?" Velvet said breathlessly before nodding and pulling out her scroll. For the next few minutes there was only the sounds of eating and a rapid exchange of class schedules. As it turned out they did indeed share many classes and it seemed Velvet would be a welcome addition to their little troupe.  
  
"Looks like we all share close combat sparring as well, maybe use that as a chance to break brass boy in?" Coco said, motioning towards Cardin with her eyebrows.  
  
The brunette was in the midst of an apparently hilarious impersonation of a Faunus with rabbit ears. Pyrrha heard Velvet suck in a breath at that before returning to her previously calm state. "Thank you for the advice but I don't think that will help much. If anything it could just make things worse, Cardin is very, proud, from what I can tell."  
  
The tinkling of glass drew their attention and once they were all looking Neo began trying, and failing, to scoop up an overly large cookie piece with a too small spoon. Just as Coco looked ready to comment Neo pressed the spoon into the centre of the cookie and in an instant divided it into two with a loud crack.  
  
"Neo and Coco have a point Cardin doesn't seem the type to listen to words and some people only understand force," Yang said thoughtfully.  
  
"Bah we've talked enough about him, lets get down to brass tacks, Velvet, what's your weapon?" Coco asked with a gleeful little grin.  
  
“Oh, well you see I have this box.”  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
After lunch ended the group of five sedately made their way towards Professor Goodwitch's Combat Class. Though upon seeing her team-mates Velvet broke away with a small apology, "Sorry. But really I should see how they're doing."  
  
"Introduce us to them sometime, and feel free to join us at lunch whenever," Coco offered. At her and Pyrrha's enthusiastic nods the girl smiled, dipped her and and thanked them before leaving.  
  
Yang watched as the girl was politely greeted by her stoic team-mates and blatantly ignored by Cardin. ' _Tool, if he steps up to spar_...' Yang thought as they entered the chamber.  
  
"Now this is classy!" Coco crowded as they entered the grand hall.  
  
Yang had to agree, Glynda's classroom was gigantic, large rows of seats like in an operas house rose up and lined the walls. In the centre of the circular room was a massive stage upon which stood their blonde professor. Luminescent blue lines and an outline of Beacon in black contrasting against the lighter shade of brown.  
  
Team PYNC came to stand close to the stage and looked up at the be-speckled and grim gaze of their teacher. Contrasting against Port's bombastic attitude when Glynda spoke it was short, clipped and efficiently to the point.  
  
"Welcome to your first sparring class for the semester. I won't waste time explaining necessary matters to you so here is what you need to know," She said. Brandishing her horse-whip Glynda motioned towards the class as they stared back, most cowed by her harsh glare. "Any sparring matches will be overseen by me. They will follow basic tournament guidelines and you can use your Scroll to monitor your Aura, or that of your team-mates."  
  
Motioning to the sky two blank blue box holograms appeared floating well above the stage. Much like a video game Yang felt there was a single square for a persons face, and a rectangular bar seeming to represent Aura. "These will also display the participants Aura levels to the rest of the class."  
  
' _So if we get stomped there's no excuses, everyone knows it_  ,' Yang decided.  
  
Slapping the riding crop in her hand Professor Goodwitch continued, "Classes will primarily be sparring. However, there will be lectures and open discussion and, dissection," she stressed, "of participants performances as well as some field work as you advance."  
  
Looking around the room the woman's green eyes saw no hands raising and seemed to deem her job done. Heels clicking as she walked forward the professor gestured towards the class and said, "Now then, any volunteers?"  
  
A few stray hands went up but the most blatant was Cardin as he shouted, "Right here!"  
  
"I'm i-" Before Yang could finish, or raise her hand the blonde felt her bracelets drag themselves downwards. Pyrrha grasped her wrist and in a hushed whisper said, "Not now Yang."  
  
"Pyrrha what are you doing?" Yang asked, dragging her hand out of the other girls grasp.  
  
"A member of Team PYNC wants to volunteer?" Professor Goodwitch's dry voice cut in.  
  
Turning to the woman Yang saw two emerald eyes glaring down at her with blatant approval. But before she could say anything Glynda's eyes fell upon Neo and the girl rolled her eyes as the professor spoke. "Miss Neapolitan, your transcripts rate you as a good match. Both of you go and prepare for the match, you have two minutes," she said coldly.  
  
Cardin shot off towards the locker room they'd been shown the day before.  
  
"Good thing the lockers close by, right?" Coco said to Neo.  
  
The parasol wielding girl however sent them all a clearly smug smirk. She strutted towards the stage and in one smooth motion threw her top off to reveal her usual white jacket underneath. It was at that time that Yang noticed Neo was also wearing dark pants under her skirt as she unclipped it and tossed the bundle towards Coco who. seemingly on instinct caught them. "Hey what am I a clothes rack!?"  
  
Neo strutted up on stage, parasol spinning over her wrist in a circular motion before it came to a jarring stop on the floor. Neo placed her hands on the handle and rested her rather minute weight on it like some sort of old fashioned aristocrat. Professor Goodwitch simply stood near the back of the stage and watched Neo with an almost worrying intensity.  
  
After a minute of silence Cardin came strolling back into the glass, black body suit, silver armour with a golden bird crest on the chest and a black mace resting on his shoulders. His gate was casual and cocky until her actually noticed Neo who faux yawned at his approach. Growling the boy stomped up onto the platform baring his teeth.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Neo knew she was being, what was the word? Immature. Beacon was a hideout, somewhere to stay below the radar, maybe pick up some new tricks while Roman made a plan. The false transcripts Juniors thug had delivered her through a collection of hands to make it hard to track had been good. Good however did not repair the fact she was an unknown with a limited background that they could actually check.  
  
Neo knew full well they were suspicious of her and had planned to reveal just enough to make the staff think themselves as having guessed her skill level and leave it at that. ' _But if I had to wear that uniform for another minute,_ ' She inwardly seethed. The ugly, binding, thing they'd forced onto her along with the rules, the constant interaction was nauseating. Seeing the boy swagger up onto the stage Neo thought, ' _If you want I show, I'll give you one_.'  
  
Tapping his mace against the floor Cardin blustered, "I've been wanting to pay you back for the locker room. You and the rabbit are like bad luck charms."  
  
' _Limited Dust capacity, no bullet round, balanced size but little flexibility, loose and easily exploitable stance_ ,' Neo smirked. Cardin was the very definition of an easy mark, and the self assured ones were often so... entertaining.  
  
"Save the chatter, combat begins now," Glynda snapped. The lights around the class dimmed and the floor lit up with blowing blue lights.  
  
Cardin wasted no time, steel covered feet slamming against the stage he charged with his mace raised overhead. Neo leaned forward on her umbrella, just daring him to attack as she bounced on her toes.  
  
Just as she felt the air parting ways for the serrated mace as it approached her cheek Neo pushed back on her umbrella. Leaning out of range she danced back and spun around Cardin before he could regain control of his charge. Slipping a speedy foot beneath his own she snapped it back destabilising him. Just for good measure she jabbed his spine with her parasol and sent him tumbling to the ground with a clang and a thud as his face ate ground.  
  
More than a few students laughed and as he rage filled eyes met her own Neo held the back of her hand over her mouth as if to laugh.  
  
"Rah!" Fist slamming against the ground Cardin threw himself up and swung out in a wide arc. The blow didn't so much as ruffle her hair even as she leaned back bare inches to avoid it.  
  
"Stand still!" Cardin roared. Stamping toward her the boy began to thrust the mace towards her at every angle with surprising speed. Each blow was neatly avoided and all the while Neo led him around the stage. ' _No footwork, not even an attempt to trip me up, how sad_.'  
  
Spinning in place Neo slipped her weapon down from her shoulder and swiped Cardin's feet from under him. Before he could hit the floor though she brought her arm up to guard and propped her parasol up like a fencer's blade. Eyes flashing pink Neo darted forward and began to drive her pin pointed tip into Cardin's armour and chest.  
  
Each blow was precise, was one was hard, focussed and heavily concentrated. The strikes worked perfectly in forcing someone's protective Aura to disperse and a distracted mind was all the better. Each jab rang out with a metal ring and Cardin was pushed higher and higher into the air. ' _His Aura will be gone soon and I'm not done_.'  
  
Mace dropping from hand Neo slid back along the ground and revealed a savage smirk only he could see. Just as the boy land with a confused stumble Neo lightly tapped his forehead and faux gasped as he collapsed.  
  
Cardin fell to the ground with another crash but Neo detected the faint pulsing of Dust. ' _Temper, temper_ ,' She chastised. Twisting on her heel Neo strolled away, parasol resting once again on her right.  
  
"You little!" Cardin shouted, his every step was like a blaring signal, his roar a fog horn. Neo had no need to 'see' him to guess where the blow was coming from, his shadow showed his raised arms. ' _A single killing blow charged with Dust, eh_?'  
  
Popping open her umbrella Neo thrust her parasol back and let it clash with Cardin's charged strike. The shock wave of force hit the seemingly fragile material and petered out instantly. The thin blade of his mace rested on the tip of her parasol's end and Neo knew it was time to end it.  
  
With a single push she sent Cardin's mace and arm up into the air. Closing the parasol she slapped it against the ground and used it to propel herself up to drive her foot into Cardin's chin and then a kick to the stomach.  
  
Staggering back back slightly, she'd been gentle, Cardin desperately tried to swing down at her again. Neo deflected his clumsy blow with a bare hand and began clawing her way up his hand until she grasped his wrist. Crushing down on his armband she heard the metal creak and he gave out a shout as she hurled him over her shoulder, the students and sent him screaming towards the window in the back.  
  
Only a faint purple light encompassing his frozen form saved him as Glynda levitated him back to the stage where he slumped down. ' _Defeated but not dead, hardly a victory_.'  
  
"An impressive display Neapolitan, though in the future I would recommend against any showboating."  
  
Neo ignored her jab and offered the older woman a grand little bow.  
  
"Now then, does canyon else wish to spar with Neo?"  
  
The assassin stepped into just the right light, lit up her eyes and smiled down at the students.  
  
No one said a word.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Perhaps it was the way Neo's face was almost hidden in shadows, or the faint glow in her eyes. Maybe seeing a competent fighter torn to shreds with contemptuous ease. Perhaps Neo's savage and all too eager smirk robbed people of their will but no one seemed inclined to take Professor Goodwitch up on the offer.  
  
For her part Pyrrha's mind went over everything she'd just seen with a fine toothed comb. ' _Efficient, fast, incredibly precise. Even with all her showboating I didn't see an opening. Neo used just enough power in precise, deadly, strikes_ ,' Pyrrha realized. Yet, the tournament champion felt she had not yet scratched the surface of her team mates abilities. ' _I'd almost say she knew exactly what move Cardin was going to make before he even tried,_ ' She thought.  
  
Everything about the fight showed a strategic, but savage takedown.  _'I can see that sort of focus making for a good leader but_...' But the contemptuous toying with an opponent rankled Pyrrha. ' _Even one like him_ ,' She thought as the brunette trundled back to his team shaking off the half hearted sympathy.  
  
Neo strolled back as Glynda began going over the last battle and Pyrrha refocused her attention on the professor. She was only distracted when Yang whispered, "So what was that about?"  
  
"Later," Pyrrha wasn't sure she'd relish in this. ' _But a good leader also needs to be able to reign their team in right? Just like we were telling Velvet_.'  
  
____________________________________  
  
Velvet stood atop the roof of her dorm building and looked out at the sunset. Yatsuhashi was standing not far from her, arms at his side and his seeming natural neutral expression. Fox stood nearby, arms cross and leaning up against the wall. They were all waiting on their fourth member.  
  
' _You tried being nice, he won't listen, now its time to try something else_ ,' She recited.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" She asked her team mates.  
  
Fox just shrugged, taciturn as usual. Yatsuhashi did however decide to speak up, his voice deep but smooth, "It was your idea, have confidence. Besides, things can't continue as they are now."  
  
Steeling herself Velvet nodded and just on cue she heard metal clad feet stomping their way up the steps. Swinging the door open Cardin marched out sent her the customary glower he seemed to reserve just for her.  
  
"I need to relax so this better be good," he muttered.  
  
"I'll make this brief," Velvet answered quickly. Meeting Cardin's gaze head on, something she hadn't done since the forest. She tried to recall every last nasty, bitter thing he'd said to her or about her. How even after she'd helped him against a superior opponent he'd rune and left her to die and just how, fragile he'd been in the face of someone stronger. ' _I don't have to be afraid of you_.'  
  
"We've decided to meet here for extra sparring practice in the evenings. Fox and Yatsuhashi also scouted out a few other areas so we won't have to compete with other students for practice room scheduling except when we really need it."  
  
"Great, oh and next time you want to try telling me something try sending a message on my scroll. I know it must be hard to work with your rabbit sized brain but I'm sure one of these guys can help you handle it," Cardin snipped.  
  
"We called you here because we are going to practice, and as a team we should do it together," Velvet answered levelly. Though she was somewhat heartened to see Fox lean off the door to stare dead eyed at Cardin who seemed a put off by the experience.  
  
"I don't need  _your_ help," He groused in response.  
  
Keeping her voice tight and controlled Velvet snapped, "We're a team Cardin! You don't have to like me, you don't even need to respect me. But you do need to be able to pull your weight and all of us have to be able to work together."  
  
Spinning on his heels Cardin came nearly face first with Fox causing him to lurch back slightly in shock. "Oh what, can't convince me to stay so now-"  
  
"You can go whenever you want Cardin, we aren't going to keep you here," Velvet said coolly and Fox silently moved out of the way. "Just keep the offer in mind and remember, Beacon grades all teams together  **and** , individually. You're only hurting yourself by not putting in the work with us."  
  
"Like I need your losers help," Cardin groused. The brunette snapped towards Fox when he heard the boy chuckle, it was an odd scratchy sound Velvet thought. "You got something to say now two muteling?"  
  
Opening his arms in a relaxed shrug Fox blithely answered, "A bet maybe? You managed to land a hit on any one of us in a one on one spar and you ignore these little get together's. We'll even do your homework for a month. Fail and you come to these meetings even if we have to drag you because I'd rather that than carrying your dead weight the rest of the semester."  
  
"You're pretty freaking cocky white eyes," Cardin hissed as he brandished his mace.  
  
"After your performance in class today can you blame me? But if you've got something to prove we can start any time," The faint undercurrent of threat tainted Fox's words.  
  
"There's no need for us to fight, but I will step in if you need help Cardin" Velvet said. Judging by the wide eyed glare and gnashing teeth Cardin sent her it looked like the plan was working but this was stage two at best.  
  
"I don't need your help Rabbit!" Then Cardin froze for a second and a devilish smirk spread across his lips. "You aren't fighting?" He said in a manner that sounded as though he thought he'd discovered a secret.  
  
Leaning her head back Velvet gave a rigid shrug and answered, "Do you want to fight with me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Cardin grinned as he began spinning his mace in hand, "I think I do."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"I’m not a maid Neo," Coco griped as they left the combat class, with Neo unilaterally unwilling to put her uniform back on. In response Neo just nodded and smirked, avoiding the other girls grasping hands.  
  
"She says-" Yang started only for Coco to round on her.  
  
"I know what she said that time, I just," Coco froze up as she turned around and saw the hallway bereft of any ice cream haired girls. Only the faint rapping of knuckles against glass alerted them to the other Huntress in training at the other end of the hall.  
  
"Hey get back here fun size!" Coco called, taking off after the other girl as Neo blurred out of sight.  
  
"I don't think we'll be seeing them again before dinner," Pyrrha said.  
  
Yang sent her a toothy grin and the said, "Well if we don't have to worry about the kids until evening, wanna chat?"  
  
Shaking the burgeoning blush off of her cheek Pyrrha answered, "You want to know about what I did in class?"  
  
"More why, but sure lets go with that," Yang said with a shrug. "Of course you could always make up for it now, maybe show me some of your moves up on the roof?" Yang had in fact, sneakily directed them to a stairwell leading to the roof as they walked.  
  
"You weren't in any fit state to fight Yang-"  
  
"That guy? You seriously think I couldn't take him?" Yang answered, she didn't snap but there was genuine offence in her voice,  
  
Meeting Yang's eyes with her own Pyrrha answered, "Under normal circumstances I am sure you could. Though I would caution against underestimating him, Cardin might have lost but he was no weakling."  
  
Yang only huffed in response as they continued up the steps.  
  
' _Time to push forward on this_ ,' Pyrrha decided.  
  
"Yang I'm sorry I tried to force your hand like that," Pyrrha said gently.  
  
"Was that a pun? It'll take a bit more than that to mend my broken heart," The blonde answered carelessly. "But it's fine, just please don't do it again, and lets have a quick match before dinner, I need the exercise."  
  
"No Yang it is not fine!" It wasn't quite a yell but it was as close as Pyrrha had come in a while.  
  
Stepping back Yang waved her hands out and said, “Whoa, whoa, what'd I do?"  
  
"You just," Pyrrha sighed and tried to focus her thoughts. "How's your leg?' She finally asked.  
  
"Fine, wh- Ah!" Yang cried as Pyrrha jabbed her foot into the other girls shin. "OK a bit sore, it'll clear up in less than an hour. Not like I use it much anyway," she finished with an almost childish pout.  
  
"You weren't in any fit state to fight that Boartusk this morning Yang and even less ready to fight Cardin."  
  
"Pretty sure I wouldn't get the choice if we were stuck in the field," Yang answered.  
  
"We aren't in the field Yang and if you were injured you'd still be put to the back."  
  
"Its fine Pyrrha, seriously, I'd take a few hits and then use the energy to heal myself up. I can take it," She stressed.  
  
"You don't have to prove anything to me Yang. You already showed you can be brave when you almost got yourself killed yesterday," The redhead's hands clasped and unclasped. "Maybe you did have a plan but I didn't know it, and what's worse whether it would work. I'm responsible for you, Coco, Neo and I don't want to see you injure yourself because of, pride, or carelessness or something else," Pyrrha said.  
  
A silence lingered between the two for a moment head Pyrrha felt her head drooping. Yang nervously scratched the back of her head and finally sighed, "We've been a bit crap at communicating huh?"  
  
"Maybe just a bit," Pyrrha answered. "Though maybe I should have said more, or tried to more direct, or less controlling, it was just a sparring match. I can see it, in all of you, Neo with her precision, Coco's open heart and your bravery. All of you could make great leaders, but I was the one chosen and-."  
  
"You're the right person for the job," Yang cut in. Pyrrha stared, a little stunned as Yang smiled ruefully and saluted, “Sorry commander. I am right though, I a mean sure, Coco seems good with everyone bar Neo. Neo's a dangerous little sprite and me, well we both know I'm awesome," She said with a thumbs up. "But you've got all that to and frankly I think you're the only one I'd trust to keep us in line."  
  
With that Yang slapped her palms together and quickly bowed and as she rose said, "You're right. I should have told you what I had in mind, crap I should have listened when you said no and we should probably think about studying. Just," she let out an excited breath, "I was so freaking excited to be here, you guys are all cool and, honestly, I like the thrill. I mean it Pyrrha, I like taking risks, its part of why I'm here," she said with an almost burning intensity.  
  
Sucking in a little breath she continued, "But I also don't want to worry you, so from here on, I'll run my crazy ideas by you before jumping into a snake pit. Just promise you won't be shy to tell me if I'm overdoing it and I promise I'll listen. I'll even help with the others if the complain about study, go all Boartusk breaker on'em."  
  
"Hm, ha, haha," Pyrrha giggled and possibly snorted for the first time in she didn't know how long. "Lets hope it doesn't come to that Yang, and, thank you, really." Pyrrha was unprepared for the warm hug Yang wrapped her in and the first thing she thought when she'd seen Yang echoed in her mind. ' _This is nice, really nice_.'  
  
As Yang pulled away, smiling impishly she winked and said, "So, Team PYNC crisis averted?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, you still have to help me organize a study plan with Coco and Neo, and get them to hold it," Pyrrha chuckled.  
  
"Well just go on and torture your dear old partner then why don't you?" She said, sticking out her tongue. "Though if we still have time maybe we can head to the roof aaand," Yang trailed off slightly at Pyrrha's arched eyebrows. "Look at the sunset, maybe have a nap?"  
  
Jabbing the other girl's shoulder Pyrrha continued their path up the steps and called back, "Come on, I have some nice, relaxing, routines we can go through."  
  
"Great! Say now that we're golden got any ideas on what to do if Cardin's still bother Velvet? I've dealt with his type before and as it turns out one savage beating doesn't always get the message across," Yang said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Pyrrha wasn't sure she wanted to imagine who would be foolhardy enough to get on the blonde's bad side twice, or the likely ensuing hospital visit. Focussing on the question as they approached the door Pyrrha sighed, her good mood diminished somewhat. "I honestly can't say. Its as you said, Cardin hates Velvet and we barely know them, all we can do is offer support I suppose. Hopefully she can think of a way to get him on side, or at least to work with her and their team."  
  
The two students were distracted from their conversation as the sounds of heated battle echoed in the stairwell. Opening the door and peaking through they were treated to the sight of Team Viridian in combat.  
  
Fox lunged through the air, palms together and stretched out before him. He crashed against the broad side of Yatsuhashi's blade and a violent shock wave flew out in every direction. After an instant where they seemed frozen Yatsuhashi drove his free hand into the back of his blade, launching Fox across the roof.  
  
Off to the left Velvet was ducking and weaving between Cardin's wrathful mace blows. The speedy brunette was just able to outpace the growling fighter. Velvet however was also yelling out advice, "Your swings are too wide, it makes them predictable."  
  
"Shut up!" Cardin answered. However his blows instead became quick and violent jabs which Velvet seemed hard pressed to avoid. Kicking off to the left of a particularly powerful strike she slammed her hands into the handle of Cardin's mace. The force of the blow knocked him off balance a little and let Velvet get behind him as they got closer to the roof entrance.  
  
Spinning around Cardin tried again, this time going for a powerful uppercut swing. Dodging, the Rabbit Faunus's booted feet collided with Cardin's shin's in a blur and she called, "Your stance it too tight!"  
  
Velvet skipped back and avoided another blow, shouting out, "You overstretched your attack!"  
  
"Shut up!" Cardin screamed, his mace cutting through the air with a whoosh of air. "I don't need help! I don't need advice! And I don't!" He charged mace overhead and torso leaned forward. " _Need_!" He came to a skidding halt before Velvet and swung. " _ **You**_!"  
  
Velvet front flipped over the swing and Cardin, driving both her legs into his back as she drifted behind him. The boy was sent hurtling forward and collided with the wall so hard he left an imprint on the cement.  
  
"Are you tired Cardin?" Velvet asked in a neutral voice, though Yang could see her huffing and puffing.  
  
"Raaah!" The fighter answered, as he spun around and charged.  
  
Turning away from the contests and said, "I think Velvet's gonna be fine, you?"  
  
"Indeed, she seems to have learnt Cardin’s language," The redhead chuckled.  
  
"Great, so you're going to take me out here tomorrow right?"  
  
Pyrrha almost seemed to stumble over her answer before she sent a surprisingly cheeky grin at the blonde and answered, "Bright and early."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter four of Team PYNC, I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it and if you have any critiques, questions or other comments, please feel free, I'm eager to improve my writing so its all very welcome.
> 
> I decided to change Team Scarletnia into Team Viridian, Thanks to Ichypa for suggesting the name.
> 
> Chances are I might not add too much more to this fic as I would need to know more about the canon plot line before anything else. However, I do have two other scenes I would like to post, but both flash-forward to a significant degree, one focussed on both teams at Beacon and the other just before Ruby starts her first year, but designed to show some of the other butterflies caused by the set up for this fic and focussed on Junior and the twins. I can add them onto this as spoilers (their relative canocity to this 'fic') is still relatively mailable, or I can just post them afterwards if people are interested.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's Team PYNC, I hope it was enjoyable and worth the wait and if there are any suggestions, questions, critiques or comments I would be happy to hear there.
> 
> A quick summary, we know how Pyrrha got in, I've put Yang at the sort of age where she could attend school and be the youngest in class or wait a year and be the oldest. Coco is as canon and Neo and Roman are hiding from Cinder. (Though whether Cinder would play any role in a potential expansion of this story is still in consideration as just following four superhuman monster hunters, some of whom with less than stellar decisions behind them going through training seems like it could be a cool story by itself without a main villain.)
> 
> I went with Coco being from a well off family, she's cocky but friendly and a bit hotheaded but genuinely means well, she just hasn't had a year of leadership responsibilities to balance it all out yet.


End file.
